The Adventures of Ash
by annalisa peterson
Summary: This is a book filled with short stories about Ash. It contains her origin, her family, Mafia wars, daily life, friends and the bonds they share, and even a little romance. Yes this has it all as well as humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This book contains short stories of my character Ash that I based off of my kohai. I wrote this book for my adorable little kohai/Vice prez. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! So, if you like my writing, story plot, or if you just like the character Ash. PLEASE post 'happy 15th birthday Ash!'in the reviews please. I think she would like that. Thanxs! **

**All For Her Smile**

"Amber, Amber!" said a four year old Annalisa insistantly as she tugged on the young women's clothes to get her attention. The young women was despite being in Italy at the time, an American. She had fair skin, of average height, with light brown hair that fell between her shoulders and waist, and hazel eyes.

"What is it Annalsia?" asked Amber as she rocked her baby to sleep.

"Tell me a story!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, one second let me put her to sleep in the other room," answered Amber. Annalisa pouted, but waited patiently none the less. Amber had to laugh. Annalisa hated little kids. When she came back she asked, "Okay, what kinda story do you want to hear?"

"Umm..." thought the little girl aloud.

"How about how I became a Vongola hitman," Amber asked with enthusiasm.

"No! I already heard that one a thousand times," complained Annalisa.

"A thousand times? That seems a bit much," said Amber doubtfully. "It all started when I was a little baby-"

"Your mom was a poor person who lived in America. Her husband had died a few years back and she couldn't find a job. she was so poor that she couldn't afford to give you food and a place to live. So, she tried to find you a good home. She ran into the 9th by accident. It turned out that her husband was a friend of the 9th's and helped him out once. The 9th being a good person took you both in, and years later your mom died of natural causes. Thus, you were raised here in Italy and trained at a young age to become a hitman," said Annalisa bored.

"Fine, so maybe a thousand wasn't an exaggeration," said Amber flatly. She sighed. Who knew that a simple trip to visit the family back in Italy would turn into her babysitting Annalisa and Reborn who she had basically raised herself a few years back. Not to mention taking care of her own baby. "Well, Reborn is easy. He is just reading a book quietly in the cornor. And Annalisa is a really sweet and smart little girl. She helps me all the time," thought Amber. She looked down at the cute little girl scrunching her face in concentration as she tried to think of a story.

"Hm... Oh! I got it! Why don't I tell you about my most dangerous, most nerve wracking mission I have ever been on!" said Amber dramatically building up.

"OH! Yeah, Yeah! Tell me that one!" Annalisa said excitedly.

"I have been on tons of missions before," started Amber.

"Yeah! Like that one with my brother!" Excliamed Annalisa happily.

"Yup," said Amber smiling down at the little girl's cheerful face. "We went to Europe-"

"To take care of the bad guys!" finished Annalisa excited that she knew the answer.

"I remember that trip," commented Reborn looking over the book he was reading.

"Yes, yes," said Amber. "Now, be quiet or I won't tell you my story." She warned her. Annalisa gasped and covered her mouth, looking to her brother to do the same. Reborn held his finger up to his mouth in a "Sh" gesture.

"Good," Amber continued looking pleased at their attempts to be quiet. "Now, like I said. I've been on tons of missions. I've been on one to Europe with your brother like you mentioned, Annalisa. (Annalisa smiled and nodded her head here.) I've gone on one to Hawaii to secure the travel of a large sum of money. I've been an escort on countess missions. I even helped secure the boss, Vongola 9th, on his trip to Japan to meet the CEDEF boss or the outside adviser. And of course being a top notch hitman, I've protected my family in battle many times. I have stayed calm in the toughest of situations. Bombs, held at sword point, guns, traps, anything you can name. You know why? (Annalisa shook her head no.) Because I was trained for it."

"It's true that Amber is a top notch hitman. Her fiery and fierce style of fighting earned her the nickname 'Ember' because she destroys all that stands in her way," added Reborn.

"Wow!" said Annalisa wide eyed in awe.

"Stop interrupting me!" Amber said glaring down at Reborn. He shrugged. Amber just shook her head and continued, "But, the time I got the most nervous was something I was never trained for. When I was twenty-three (and no I was and never will be an old lady, reborn. She had caught Reborn whispering to a nodding Annalisa that twenty-three was old. At twenty-eight Amber could hardly be called old.) the 9th sent me on a mission to Japan to spy on and gather information about a certain family. At that time, we were fighting with that particular family so I didn't have back up. They were a really big family and he told me that I could take as much time as I needed, he just wanted me to do it safely and successfully. I moved in to an apartment there in Japan. By then I had been there enough times that I knew the language. The day I moved in, I met my neighbor. His name was Shu. At the time I thought this was unimportant information and I dismissed it easily, but that proved to be my gravest mistake."

"Was he the enemy family boss in disguise?" asked Annalisa. Amber could basically see the wheels in her head turn trying to figure out why that was a mistake.

"No, now stop talking," answered Amber. "Or I really won't tell you my story."

"Sorry," Annalisa said depressed.

Amber rubbed her head to show that all was alright again and continued her story, "As I was saying, I had just moved in and met my neighbor. He was nice. He tried to offer his help in moving me in, but I declined. Not only could I left all the things in the boxes, but I was weary of people and didn't want anyone to find out who I really was. I was undercover after all.

"From there my days of spying started. It included narrow escapes, all night steak outs, and lots of coming home late and sleeping the whole day through. One day I had been careless and had gotten a glaze in my arm. One of the guards had shoot in the tree I was hiding in. It barely missed a vital point, but too my relief, he didn't see me. I quickly made my escape. It was a long trip home. I had been a little faint form hunger before (my diet of convenience store food a few times a day, if I remembered, could use a little work), but now the dizziness of blood loss was mixed in. I stumbled on the way back to my apartment. I blacked out! The last thing I remember was my neighbor. He was asking me something, but I couldn't focus on the words. I woke up later on a couch with a cool cloth on my forehead and my arm treated. I looked around, confused. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't panic. I was trained not too. 'Oh, did you come too?' asked a voice coming from the kitchen.

"I had forgotten about him completely. But when I thought back, I remembered hearing him talk to me as I blacked out. 'Yes,' I said cautiously. I prepared myself in case it was a trap.

'That's good. I was worried about you for a while there,' said Shu coming out from the kitchen with some food. It smelt amazing. My stomach growled. He just laughed and gave me the food, then went back into the kitchen to get his own food. I ate the food gratefully; it was so good. It was the first homemade food I had eaten in awhile. He smiled at me understandingly.

After eating, when we were cleaning the kitchen I asked him curiously, 'you aren't going to ask me how I got this wound or why I fainted?'

'Hm...,' he said thoughtfully. 'No. you haven't offered up the subject, so I guess you don't want to talk about it.'

'But aren't you curious?' I asked him.

'Sure I am, but I don't want to force you,' he answered, then he turned to look at me seriously. 'The only thing I want to say is be careful. I won't comment or judge you about coming home late or in the mornings. I won't mention that you got wounded or fainted. I just want you to take care of yourself.' as he said that he patted me on the head and turned back to his dish washing.

I was shocked, 'How do you-'

'I'm your neighbor, did you think I wouldn't notice?' he asked without even looking up from the dishes.

'Why do you care about me so much? We are basically strangers!' I said.

'Well,' he said casually. 'I guess cuz I love you?' I was stuned. This random person who knows nothing about me or what I do, in fact who I had JUST met, tells me they love me!

'Oh,' he said looking at my obviously shocked face. 'I didn't mean to come on too strong. Forget it.' And he reached out and rubbed my head while saying that.

'Forget it?! Really?! He just confessed to me, then told me to forget it?' I thought to myself in disbelief. "Let me tell you Annalisa I thought the guy was insane at first!" she reminisced. Annalisa nodded in agreement. "What a weird guy," she commented.

We didn't really talk that much for the rest of the time. I think he was trying to give me time to digest what was going on. As I was about to leave, Shu stopped me.

'Let's hang out sometime,' he said smiling.

And despite everything that happened that day, I found myself smiling back and agreeing to met again. My life began to stabilize after that. I went spying less and less as well as spending more and more time with Shu.

One day when we were hanging out I asked him, 'What made you fall for me?'

'What brought this up?' he asked.

'Just curious,' I answered. 'Now, tell me!'

'Let's see. At first I just thought that you were pretty and partied hard cuz you always came home late. Your smile really got to me. Then one day I saw you helping an old lady get across the street. I thought that was nice of you, but it didn't really change my opinion of you. I thought you could just be feeling nice that day. But then I started seeing you help more and more people. Like once I saw you feed a cat you met outside the convenience store. All that was good, but the most affective thing was one day I noticing your smile, and how it light up. And before I knew it I was worried about how late you were gone. I couldn't go to sleep at night until I heard you safe inside your apartment,' he answered. He talked confidently and firmly without a hint of hesitation.

With that kind of straight forward personality, it wasn't long will we started dating. Before I knew it, a year and a half past. The war between the families was over, and I barely took on jobs anymore. One day, when we were just hanging out at his apartment he asked me, 'Something's been bothering me recently.' he said bringing up usual conversation and small talk.

'Yeah? What is it?' I answered.

'Where does one go to purpose?' he asked normally like he was asking were the toilet was.

'Huh?'

'I was just curious,' he said innocently.

'Hm... I guess someplace like Paris or something romantic like that,' I answered thoughtfully.

'What about around here?' he asked.

'I don't know. The park?' I replied.

'The park? Where in the park?' he asked. 'Are there any good places there?'

'Sure,' I said.

'Show me,' he said getting up.

'Really? We are doing this now?' I asked.

'Yeah,' he answered flatly. Eventually he convinced me to go. I showed him the place.

As I was looking around the park pleased with my pick, he said, 'I have something very important to tell you,' he looked nervous, almost like he was guilty. My hitman training came back all at once. Flooding every fiber of my being. I tensed, preparing myself for anything: combat, traps, any sort of danger. Then he got down on one knee and my eyes widened. This was NOT something taught in my training! 'Since you yourself said this was a good place I figured I should do it here. Okay here goes...I ate the last piece of candy.' he looked so relieved after that.

I started to tremble with rage, 'YOU IDIOT! I TOTALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO-' but I caught myself before I could finish with purpose.

'Going to...' he motioned for me to continue.

'Um... Ah...,' I stuttered, blushing.

Then he started to laugh, he was still on one knee. Wiping his eyes he said, 'I'm just kidding.' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. 'Amber will you marry me?' he asked opening the box to reveal a ring.

'YOU IDIOT!' I said as I hit him.

'Owww!' he winced. 'That hurt!"

'Fine you idiot. I'll marry you," I replied blushing but as I did so, I reached down and rubbed his head.

He just smiled at me and laughed with joy saying, "Hey! isn't that my thing?"

We arranged everything. I asked the boss if I could stop being a hitman. He said yes, but only if I still came to visit him. He was always a big softie. When I had to say goodbye to him we were both crying and hugging. He was like my real dad. So, we had the wedding and years later we had Ash. I can still remember how we named the baby. Shu had been trying really hard to come up with the perfect name for her. He had looked and looked for the right name. I was fine with almost anything, but Shu was very particular. One day he came running and yelling into our apartment. I had just moved in with him in his apartment.

'I've got it! I've got it!' he yelled excitedly.

'Oh yeah? Let's hear it,' I said

'Ash!' he said triumphantly.

'What?' I asked confused.

'Ash! It's perfect. Your nickname is Ember (he found out about my nickname) and our begin initials are in it too! Yours is a and mine are sh! It's perfect!' he exclaimed happily.

'Ash huh?' I said. It had already grown on me. 'I like it. Her name just like us is combined with the two of us.'

"So, that's how we became a family," concluded Amber. "but Shu still doesn't know I was a hitman. Don't tell him okay?"

"Okay!" said Annalisa cheerfully. "Amber at the end you said that a baby was the combination of the two. How are babys born?" she asked tilting her head innocently.

"Oh, um... babies are made when the mommy and daddy really love each other," said Amber blushing.

"Really love each other...," echoed Annalisa thoughtfully. Suddenly she got up and ran to the room Ash was in. Amber hurried after her. By the time she got there, Annalisa had already reached the crib Ash was in. She was peering down at the small child curled up and taking a nap. Amber watched as Annalisa slowly reached down and rubbed the baby's head gently, a habit she picked up from Amber, who picked it up from Shu. This gesture was done whenever he was trying to show affection to someone. "Amber said that babies are made when the mommy and daddy love each other. I don't like kids, but I love Amber and Shu, so I love you."

Amber smiled it warmed her heart to see her two little girls getting along. Just then, the baby smiled in her sleep. This surprised the little girl. "Amber Amber! Look Look! She smiled," said Annalisa pointing excitedly.

"Yeah, I see," smiled Amber. "She is smiling because of her big sister."

"Big sister?"

"Yeah, we as her mom and big sister have to protect her and keep her smiling always. It's a tough job, but well worth it," promised Amber.

"I promise to work hard Amber!" answered Annalisa determined.

"Did you hear that Ash? Looks like you will have a dependable older sister from now on!" thought Amber to her sleeping baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Real Story**

My story is a real story. It involves hard decisions, unfair circumstances, evil enemies, and sadness; but my story also contains hope. It isn't like fairy tails, no princes riding on horses come and save me. No, it contains real heroes, real enemies, real pain, and real salvation. So come closer and listen well, to my story. My real story.

It all started with my mom, who was a hitman, but gave it up to be with my dad. They feel in love, got married, had me, and all without my dad ever knowing who my mom really was. She told him that she and her mom were taken in by a rich friend of her dad's that lived in Italy; and that when she was old enough she wanted to try living in Japan where a friend was. There my dad was her neighbor. Mom always describes meeting dad as the sunrise after a long night. She said she had been struggling in the dark long enough and was ready to let the sun's morning rays bathe her. Dangerous missions now seemed to cost more then they seemed to benefit. So, she left all that behind her, but it didn't leave her behind.

During my early childhood, we went to Italy as a family many times. Mom liked to visit an old friend, his sister, and the boss of the Vongola family who was like her dad. She knew a lot of people in the Vongola and could name most of them, they were her family. The people she grew up with, and they loved her just as much as she loved them. The happy visits soon ended.

For a long time now, the war between families that had brought my mom originally to Japan had been over. Most rarely thought of it, but some never did and swore revenge. Particularly the former boss of the family, he never forgot or forgave. The boss of the Vongola knowing this, and employed the former boss in his personal care to keep an eye on him. This decision that seemed wise at the time, could not have been worse. The former boss was patient. Like a lion crouched in the tall grass watching it's prey, he waited diligently for the perfect time to strike. When the sun is high and the prey closes his eyes for just a second, that is when the lion makes his move. When the family is happy and war seems long forgotten in the minds of all, that is when the former boss stirs up trouble.

On one of her many visits, my mom Amber met the former boss. She didn't recognize him, but the former boss recognized her. He asked her questions, innocent questions. How was her family doing? What did her husband do? How old was the little one? How did she know the boss? Simple and innocent questions were all that were asked. When Amber implored about him, he made up his answers. He lied about his name, age, where he was from, and why he was here; all to avoid suspicion. And it worked. As soon as she left to wake up the little one from her nap, his mind started to work. A grin crept across his face. While in a position close to the Vongola boss, he had gained a little trust and a few men under his control. He used all this to his advantage. His plan was simple, take the woman and kid hostage, the old man loved that family. He would do almost anything for them. The woman had given up missions a long time ago, and even better, the husband was just an ordinary person who worked as an office worker. He couldn't protect them. He licked his lips maliciously, this was too sweet. He could basically taste it.

It didn't take long for him to gather the necessary people and weapons. Strong families like the Vongola are always hated and envied. So, he made his move. He asked the Vongola boss if he could take some time off, a vacation. The boss agreed. Smiling he said, "Thank you sir. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Chuckling slightly at his own joke, he left the room in high spirits. Soon he and his forces were in Japan, and knocking on my family's door.

"Coming," said a voice from inside. Soon footsteps are heard coming towards the front of the house, and the door starts to open. The former bosses grin increases.

"This well be oh so sweet," he thinks to himself as he licks his lips and raises his hand. He was preparing to give the signal for his men surrounding the house to attack.

In Italy at the time

"Oh," said Amber starting to understand. "So that was the former boss huh? I thought he was familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Should have listened to my instincts, but it has been a while."

"Yes," answered the Vongola boss. "I thought he had been acting strange, so I had him investigated and followed. I'm glad that I at least reached you and Ash in time, but I worry about the boy," He sighed. He had sent messages saying he needed to talk to Amber and to bring Ash. He had planned on warning her about the former boss and get her opinion on what she wanted to do, but the former boss had made his move faster than expected. He was already at Amber's house, where Shu still was. They had told Shu that there was an emergency with the family in Italy, but that they wouldn't be long a few days tops.

"Yeah, me too," replied Amber sharing his sigh. She glanced at me. I was three years old at the time and was playing with some of the Vongola's bodyguards. Everyone in the family who knew my mom always loved me and treated me like their grandchild. They were playing horse with me.

"Faster! Faster!" I said with glee.

The guys laughed, "Yeah, Steve. Faster!"

"Haha!" the guy laughed. "I'm going, I'm going."

"Whee!" I yelled happily.

Amber smiled, and turned her attention back to the conversation she was having with the boss.

"Me and Ash barely made it, but what about Shu?" she asked worriedly.

"That is troublesome," frowned the boss. "But don't you worry, I won't let anything happen to my only son-in-law," said the boss determined and shaking his fist. Amber opened her mouth to say something, but the boss cut her off, "You are going to say that you want me to take care of Ash and send you and some backup to go to Shu, right?"

Amber smiled, no matter what, the boss was like her dad and would always know her best. "Yeah," she answered.

"Well, I'm a little worried about you being out of practice, but I think that if you take appropriate backup it will be fine," he smiled down at her with his warm, fatherly smile. Amber was overjoyed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Haha! No problem. Anything for you my girl, perhaps I spoil you too much," He said thinking aloud on the last part. The guards laughed at the last part and agreed.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" I said running to him.

"What is it little one?" he asked picking me up and putting me in his lap. He loved his grandchild and would always consider me so.

"I'm not little one," I pouted.

"Sorry, sorry Ash. What do you need?" he asked again smiling at my cute little pouty face.

"I want to go save papa with mama!" I said firmly.

"Haha! Aren't you a spirited one! Just like your Mama!" He said laughing. The boss was a good and warm hearted man. "But this time you have to stay with Grandpa and take care of business here," he answered.

"Why? I don't want to stay here. I want to go save Papa with Mama!" I yelled.

"Oh, come now. You'll hurt Grandpa's feelings," said the boss putting on a pouty face himself.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but I have to protect Papa. Mama told me that it was my job to protect the ones I love, so I havta go save Papa! But don't be hurt Grandpa! I love you and everyone else, one day I'll protect you guys too!" she said smiling.

"ASH!" yelled the guards sobbing, the boss too!

"Such a good girl! My dear, you raised her well," said the boss smiling and wiping tires from his eyes. Amber was so caught up in the moment that all she could manage was a nod as she hugged her girl. Ash smiled at everyone.

"Okay, okay. I think she will be fine," said the boss. Amber nodded in agreement. So, the boss assigned a team of his strongest bodyguards, hitman, and trusted allies to go with Amber and Ash back to Japan to save Shu. They said their goodbyes and were off. It had only been a few hours since they arrived in Italy, but they needed to get to Japan fast. The group was composed of twice as many people in the former boss's group to be on the safe side. The former boss's group was made to move fast and light to avoid arousing interest, while the Vongola group was made to overpower the enemy and keep the girls safe. No one thought that this was going to be a hard mission, but everyone was wrong.

Japan

When the door opened revealing the man of the house, the former boss faltered. "No, they couldn't have gotten wind of our plans," his eyes had widened and he heart was screaming at him, giving him anxiety. He had already shoved the guy aside and started searching the house. "They have to be here!" he yelled to the empty house.

"What do you want me to do with this guy, boss?" asked a random guy who was holding Shu.

The former boss grabbed Shu by the shirt and pulled him close, face to face. "_Where is your family_?" he asked drawing out the syllables and with a tone full of threat.

"I don't know who you are or why you think I would tell you where my family is," said Shu steadfastly, but despite the tough tone he was shaking.

"Haha! look at the tough boy shake!" laughed the boss and his men joined in. He punched Shu hard in the stomach. Immediately Shu coughed up blood. "Now, enough with the jokes. I want to know where you family is and I want to know NOW!" he bellowed in rage.

"You didn't say the magic word," retorted Shu gasping between words.

"If you don't tell me where your family is, your life will magically disappear. How about that?" asked the boss gritting his teeth and punching Shu in the head. Shu felt like his head had just exploded.

"That's no way to treat someone you want something from. Let's see, if you give me all your money, I never see your face again, and you never EVER come near my family again then I'll think about telling you," answered Shu sounding thoughtful, but he was really just trying to stay conscious and blink the black spots away.

"THAT'S IT!," he screamed red in the face, this guy had made a fool of him and he would not stand for it. He lunged for the guy, but someone stopped him.

"Wait boss! Wouldn't this guy work for bait as well?" Someone asked.

"Your right!" he said. "Bind fold him and tie him up tight," barked the boss. Grinning he let go of the guy's shirt, causing him to stumble backwards and fall. The boss knelt down to his level and said, "I am going to use you to take get my revenge on your precious wife and her family. And when I have them in my grasp, I'll end their sad little lives right in front of her. That witch will dread the day she mess with me, oops I guess she won't be alive to regret it. HAHA!" he cackled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shu. Two and two weren't adding up in Shu's head. Why did this guy want Amber's family dead? Shu had met them, they were all very nice and treated him and his family well.

"Huh?! Because their family destroyed mine in war," he replied.

"Family?" Shu said in confusion.

"Come on, you know like mafia," answered the boss. "They say we peacefully resolved our issues, but what really happened was a massacre until my family was forced to surrender. They only wanted us to surrender to make it sound nice, like we are all buddy buddy now," he said putting on airs. "And your wife was the one who was spying on us and ultimately made us lose. She was the trusted spy the Vongola boss sent to observe us in Japan. Right about the time you two met," He said smirking. "Who knows, maybe she married you only for a cover. Maybe it was all an act." He looks absolutely in heaven to see the look of horror and dread on Shu's face. But try as he might, Shu couldn't keep his eyes from swimming much longer. Soon he wouldn't be able to think about anything. "Gotta stay conscious," he told himself over and over again, but it was of no use. He quickly blacked out.

Hours later he woke up again. He could tell hours had past because it was night time. The blind fold had slipped down his head. The guys had broken into his house, or he had let them into his house (he mentally scolded himself here and promised himself that he would never tell Amber he let them in), late in the afternoon. The house of quiet, but suddenly a loud explosion was heard and a huge hole appeared in wall of the living room. He was laying on the couch, meaning the hole materialized right in front of him. Soon footsteps were heard running through the lawn and towards the house, and gunfire wasn't long after. Immediately, people started taking up positions in the house. The boss had come out and was barking orders. The people inside the house were doing good, but they were slowly being overpowered. The outside forces were too strong and outnumbered them.

"What are we going to do boss?" asked a subordinate.

"We are going to have to speed things up on the other end. Buy me some time," he yelled to his men. They all screamed back their consent. Apparently they all knew what he was talking about and seemed happy about it. It seemed to energize them all. After about ten minutes, the boss came back saying it was done, and the whole arm cheered. They fought vigorously, but the outside forces were coming closer and closer. Swiftly one could see particular faces in the army outside. Shu was surprised to see not only people he had met from Amber's family, but Amber herself. She was fighting just the like rest, no better than the rest.

"So it's true, they are mafia. She is a mafia" said Shu to himself.

"Haha!" laughed the boss who happened to be standing near him, and heard him talking to himself. "Hurts huh? She betray you, you married a fake. Someone who doesn't exist."

"No, NO! It's not true!" yelled Shu thinking back on all the times they shared together. Laughing when Amber tried to make dinner for the two of them for the first time and it turned out to be a flop, smiling together as they got the first glimpse of their baby girl, crying when Ash had her first fever and they were both too emotionally drain and inexperienced to do anything but cry, all the things they did together and shared together. They couldn't all be fake. No, he refused to believe it.

Just then, a smoke bomb was thrown into the house. It filled it completely, no one could see anything. Shu squinted and saw a thin shadow barely noticeable traveling fast in zig-zags. It was coming towards him, while reching as much havoc as possible. The Shadow was carrying a small, light gun and firing it to dismantle the main force. One shot misfired and hit the former boss right above the eye. The shadow dragged him to his feet and pulled him towards the hole in the house. As the inside forces where coughing and hacking, the shadow dragged him through the hole and into hiding in around the house. But by then, the smoke was long gone and the shadow was completely visible. The former boss screamed with rage, "I'LL GET YOU, YOU WITCH!"

When his vision finally cleared, Shu got a good look at the person who had taken him. It was too early to say "saved." He looked straight into the face of his wife Amber.

She had a sheepish look on her face, "I know I have a lot to explain, but-" She didnt' even finish before Shu had his arms around her.

"I'll deal with your lying later, but first please please tell me you love me," he said looking her in the eye, searching them for the truth.

"Shu," she said covering her mouth with her hands, tears coming down her face. "Shu, I love you! I promise that non of it was a lie, well except for the mafia part."

Shu sighed in relief. "Okay, since I happen to be a good judge of character I trust that you aren't lying. As for your punishment I expect you to make me a feast, FEAST I say when this is all over," he said. He rubbed her head. They were both almost laughing, partly at the ridiculousness of what he just said, and partly because of the relief they both felt. Sadly, that relief was sort lived.

Just then, someone interrupted them and said that they needed Amber back on the front lines.

"Okay," said Amber with a lingering look at Shu.

"Go, I'm fine. Besides my pride. That's a little damaged. Can't believe my wife is stronger than me!" he sighed. "Oh, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, give me a minute," she said as she rushed off and came back with Ash. "Please watch her."

"WHAT?! Is Ash trained too?" he asked alarm in his voice. "I don't think I could handle being weaker than my three year old daughter!"

"Oh, don't worry she isn't!" said Amber with a smile.

"I don't no weather to be relieved that I am stronger or worried that she is on the battle field," answered Shu.

As the battle went on, the difference in strength started to become more and more obvious. The outside forces were pushing the inside forces. But, no matter the growing disadvantage the former boss's side fought on.

"We only need to hold out a little longer," yelled the boss and everyone screamed.

"Haha!" laughed the Vongola. "Look at them bluff," they said.

"No," said Amber with a scared voice. "I have a bad feeling that they aren't lying."

"What do you mean," asked someone near her seriously.

"I mean I think we should take care of this quickly, before something bad happens," answered Amber. She pleaded with the troops to take this seriously and to fight as if they were losing the battle, but they wouldn't take her seriously.

"Nothing's going to happen," they reassured her.

"No, no! Something bad is going to happen, we need to hurry," she insisted.

"What is going to happen," they asked her patiently, like they were explaining something to a little kid.

"I don't know, but something really bad," she said almost trembling.

"Guys maybe you should listen to her," Add Shu. Amber nodded her head vigorously.

"It's okay you two. What Amber is experiencing is something that happens to all hitman when they come back to the front lines after a long break. She is just experiencing some natural anxiety. It's nothing to worry about," they comforted her.

Amber seemed to calm down a little, but she still wanted they to fight seriously. The guys complied to her wishes and started to fight more seriously, but by then it was too late. Minutes after they complied, back-up for the former boss arrived. In total, it outnumbered the Vongola three to one. They were greatly outnumbered.

"What should we do?" the Vongola asked Amber.

"We should call the Vongola headquarters and ask for backup ourselves," answered Amber. Since they were all trained, no of them panicked. Panic only makes matters worse, this fact was hardwired into all their head numerous times. As soon as she said that though, the other forces started to laugh.

"Did you hear that? They are going to call for help!" laughed the former boss's men.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY? HUH?!" Yelled a guy from the Vongola family.

"Calm down," rebuked Amber. "We will find out soon enough. Hopefully nothing."

"Sorry," said the guy contritely.

"It's all right," answered Amber warmly. And with that the Vongola forces had calmed down.

"Now please provide me with cover while I call the 9th," instructed Amber.

"Yes ma'am," cheered the men.

Amber smiled, "Thanks guys!" While the guys provided cover, Amber slipped from the front lines and went to call the boss. The phone rang many times before the boss finally picked up.

"Yes," answered the boss in a serious tone.

"Boss it's me," said Amber starting to worry about his tone.

"Oh, Amber," his tone softened just a bit. "What's going on there?" He asked, suddenly remembering why his tone was serious in the first place and reverting back.

"It turns out that the former boss had more men than we originally thought. He had backup, and a lot of it," she said.

"More than you or I thought," agreed the boss. "More than a third of my men are revolting against me here," he explained.

"No," it started to sink in. "Tha-that means," Amber was starting to panic.

"Right," answered the boss. "No backup can be sent to you at the moment," he said regrettably.

"You and your family need to get away now, before things get worse," answered the boss. He had good intentions, but his tone was forceful. It shook Amber to her core.

"N-," she started.

"Yes, Amber now," commanded the boss. "Think of Shu and Ash, who can't fight. My guys can hold their own," the boss continued. His tone gave nothing away, but they both knew that last line wasn't true. They only stood a chance with Amber there, and that was a very thin chance.

"Boss please," begged Amber.

"AMBER," scolded the boss harshly with a tone so cold that it made Amber shiver on the other side of the phone. "No matter how much like family you are, _I _am still your boss, and _you will _obey." Promised the boss. "Your answer," he continued.

"Yes sir," answered Amber.

"Now, that is all the time I have to spare on the subject," finished the boss. "I trust that you have nothing more to report," the boss waited.

"Yes sir," said Amber.

"Very well then, those are your orders and you are to follow them. Goodbye," and with that the line went dead. Amber walked soberly back to the guys and the front line.

"What did the boss say? When is the back up coming?" they asked not a hint of doubt in their trusting voices.

"Soon," She promised.

"Don't lie, you were always bad at that huh? We are going to have to work on that," said Shu.

"Wha-"

"Listen up guys, things are hard on the boss too. This jerk has men there too. He got more than a third of the boss's men on his side," said Shu. He had followed her to the forest and heard everything. She didn't notice his presence because she was so used to it by now. The look of hurt and confusion on their faces made Amber want to scream that he was lying, but she knew that this was for the best.

"So, you know what that means. We need to work hard and win this battle by ourselves," continued Shu. Amber looked at him in shock. Here was the man that just found out his wife and her adoptive family were mafia and who knew nothing about fighting was cheering everyone up and on. Shu looking at the look of complete shock on her face, smiled down at her then grabbed her hand.

"We have to cease this victory for ourselves, for the boss, and for Amber! Think how much this battle means to them. How much would it mean to you and to the boss, if you won this battle then marched proudly back to Italy to help him!" the men became more and more roused as Shu keep talking.

"We're with you! Shu-aniki!" they shouted.

"Woah, wait Aniki?" Amber laughed at his shock.

"Let's do this guys!" she shouted.

"YEAH!" They answered, and they all started to fight with more vigor than before.

"Thanks," said Amber to Shu when it was only the two of them.

"No problem," answered Shu.

"And thank you too for understanding my want to stay and fight," she continued. "And for believing me even-," Shu silenced her with a kiss to the forehead.

"I said it was no problem, and I meant it. It was my fault that everyone is here fighting in the first place," he replied. "Now, let's get the the fighting and winning part!" Amber laughed and agreed.

The fighting went well. The Vongola were more skilled, and soon they were winning again.

"This isn't over witch," yelled the boss. "Let's go!" he said to his men, and they ran. The Vongola cheered.

"Off to Italy! Off to Italy!" they cheered. Amber smiled.

"Alright men, off to Italy," yelled Amber. Everyone was in good spirits on their trip to Italy, they had won the fight by themselves and were about to go and help the boss. On the way there, some guys were talking about how surprised and proud of them the boss was going to be. Amber couldn't help but compare them to children telling their father they got a good grade in school. The light mode disappeared as soon as they got to Vongola headquarters.

It was bleak. The boss had been nice saying that more than a third had revolted. In reality it was more like more than half. And that was at the beginning of the fight. It must have been a surprise attack, because now only about a fourth of the Vongola who remained true to the Vongola boss were left. That meant that half of their forces were lost at the very start of the fight.

"And the boss had to fight against this the whole time," whispered someone.

"Right," answered Amber in a loud voice. "And now we are here to help. Non of you are willing to tell the boss that you were to tired or jet leg to help him fight in his time of need right?"

"Yes ma'am!" they yelled their consent.

"Why are you ma'am when I'm Aniki?" asked Shu.

"You don't like to be called Aniki, Aniki?" someone asked.

"No, I _love _to be called Aniki," answered Shu. Amber was trying not to laugh in the background.

"Okay enough joking around, our first objective is to get to the boss and form a plan," said Amber. The others nodded their head. Right before they left to fight, Amber pulled someone aside.

"I need you to look after her," she said pointing to Ash. The guy nodded.

"Ash, I need you to help me!" said the guy to her.

"Yeah! You guys are _so _hopeless, you can't do anything without me," she sighed. "So, what is it that you need from me this time?"

"Can you help me tend to the injured?" he asked, trying to keep serious and not laugh.

"Um, wait a moment," she said as she ran to her mom. "Mama! This uncle says that he needs my help, can you do without me on the battle field?"

"We will manage as best we can sweety, it's sad to see a good fighter go, but we really need you to go help the injured," she said seriously.

"Okay Mama!" Ash replied and gave a little salute and ran off with the guy.

After a hard fight, the crew found the boss. The men here were much stronger and more skilled then then ones they faced in Japan. They didn't manage to reach the boss without a lot of casualties. When they finally reached him, he seemed surprised but greeted them with a warm smile.

"You managed to win didn't you?" he asked. "You all did me proud today," he said beaming. And with just that one statement, all the fatigue fell off. The guys stood smiling proudly. "Amber, what are you and Shu doing here?" he asked sternly when the others were out of hearing.

"I couldn't abandon them, and Shu agrees with me," said Amber standing her ground. "You can punish me later, you know after we get through this," she said with a smile. The boss couldn't stop a smile from creeping across his face too.

"I knew I as always too soft with you. I spoil you too much," sighed the boss. "Now, everyone. Lend me your strength. We are going to win today and have a nice big feast afterwards!" everyone yelled their consent.

"See?! I'm not the only one who wants a feast when this is over!" said Shu to Amber.

From there spirits were high, but not for long. With an obvious disadvantage, in both skill and numbers, the Vongola started to wear thin while the former boss had replenishment. The Vongola suffered loss after loss. When it looked like no happy ending was in sight, then Amber pulled the boss aside.

"Boss, we need to talk," she said and the boss nodded.

"You want to save Shu and Ash, don't you?" he asked

"You know me so well," answered Amber.

"I will help you, but only if you go too," said the boss.

"Boss, you know that I need to stay," reasoned Amber.

"Are you calling me and my men weak?" asked the boss. "You brat. I will have you know that most of these men have been training under me years before you were ever born!" He said defiantly.

"But boss," complained Amber.

"No buts young lady," answered the boss in a no nonsense voice. "Now listen, I have a boat and men ready to take you to a safe house. All you need to do, is take this secret passage to the outside of the house. It's opening should be where there isn't much fighting. Make your way to the main road and follow it, soon there will be a slight indication of a worn path. Ash and Shu probably wouldn't notice. Your sharp eyes should be able to see it, but you will have to be paying close attention. That road leads through a thick forest and too a small river. There my men will be waiting with a boat; and as I said before, they will take you and your family to a safe place," he said. Whenever he felt like Amber was about to oppose what he was going to say, he would place his hand gently on her head and rubbed it. Doing it just like when she was a kid, triggered her habit as a kid to be quiet and obey.

"Goodbye Papa," she said, reverting back to her childhood name for him.

"Now go, go and be safe my sweet girl," he said. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. But unbeknownst to either of them, a shadow lurked in the darkness seizing this opportunity to get rid of the two biggest threats in this battle.

Ash in the Infirmary

"No! Let me go! Grandpa and Mama are in danger," screamed Ash struggling against her restrainer.

"Ash, I thought we went over this. Your Mama even said that we needed you here," answered the guy dodging her punches and kicks.

"You don't understand, Grandpa and Mama NEED me," yelled Ash. Suddenly the two paused as the door the the infirmary was thrown open.

"Emergency!" Shouted someone rushing in with a very wounded person.

"How bad is it?" Asked the guy letting go of Ash to help the person carry the wounded.

"It's pretty bad...," all the noise faded into the background as Ash ran to save her Grandpa and Mama.

Back to Amber and the Boss

As the Vongola boss and Amber where caught up in their emotions and memories of the past, the shadow crept closer and closer. The wicked gleam of a knife was seem as the shadow hurriedly pressed it against his side in an attempt to hide it. When he had gotten close enough to the touching scene, he readied his attack and lunged towards his unsuspecting prey. Abruptly, right when he was lunging Ash ran out of nowhere grabbing his leg. This made him trip and drop his weapon. Amber and the boss were swiftly brought back to reality, and quickly apprehended the criminal.

"Thanks Ash," said Amber rubbing her head proudly. "But how did you know where we were and that we were in danger?"

"I don't know," frowned Ash. "I just knew that Grandpa and Mama were in trouble and where to go. No one believed me though."

"Well, thank you Ash," said the boss just as proudly.

Ash smiled proudly, "See Grandpa! I told you that I would protect you and my family when it was time!"

"Yes," the boss said a little tearily. "You were right, now it's my turn." Though Ash was confused, Amber got the meaning. She grabbed Ash and Shu. They followed the instructions of the boss and reached the boat.

"Alright Ash get in," said Amber. "Shu next, so that you can help me in." She said after Ash got in.

"No," answered Shu. "I think that you should go in first, in case you try to ditch us and run. Bingo!" He said at her surprised face. "If you are going to go back and fight, I am going too."

"Okay," said Amber defeated.

"Mama? Papa?" asked Ash from inside the boat. She realized what was going on and tried to start climbing out of the boat, but at a nod from Amber and Shu the men in the boat grabbed her.

"Mama and Papa have to take care of something," explained Amber.

"No, no! You and Papa are going to go away! NO, take me with you!" wailed Ash.

"We can't take you with us sweetie," said Amber gently.

"NO, you won't come back! Will you?" asked Ash accusingly.

"We will come back," said Amber. "And to prove it to you, I'll give you my favorite necklace." Amber took off the necklace she was currently wearing and gave it to Ash. A simple silver necklace with a rough red stone on it.

"This isn't for you too keep permanently, I'll come and get it later," said Amber.

"Okay," nodded Ash vigorously. "I'll take good care of it!" She said gripping the necklace tightly.

"Shu, I want you to go with her," said Amber. "I made sure that my old friend and her sister would take care of and protect you two."

"You told the boss that all of us, that includes you, were going. If you disobey him, I think I should be there to protect you," he said. Amber laughed. "But seriously, I don't care how much weaker I am than you, I am not leaving you alone." Shu said rubbing her head.

"Thank you," Amber smiled up at him. After saying their goodbyes and kissing her on the forehead, Shu and Amber said goodbye to Ash. It was hard watching the boat pull away from the shore.

The boat pulled away and led Ash to a safe island where she stayed a few days. Everyday Ash would hold the necklace in her hands and ask if she could met her parents. No one could tell her the answer. Some one noticed the necklace and asked her about it.

"Why do you hold that necklace and not wear it?" she asked the little girl.

"Because it's not my necklace. It's Mama's and she will come back for it and me!" said the girl with absolute confidence. Finally, the boss himself came to met her.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Tell me what happened! No one else will!" She pleaded.

"Okay," said the boss. "You deserve to know the truth. After your parents left, we suffered a huge loss. When your parents had come back, the worst came to the worst. We were about to give up hope, when an old friend and his sister arrived. They made a huge difference, instead of a complete loss, it turned into more of a draw. The boss and a lot of his members ran, they still outnumbered us, but they knew that if they stayed my friend would have dealt with them. We may have won the battle but we lost the war. We lost many many good friends. Right before the boss left though, he swore vengeance on Amber. This is very big in the mafia world, it means that even if it is his dying breath he will accomplish it. So, your parents were forced into hiding, they still outnumber us and we can't take another attack from them. I did all I could, I'm sorry Ash. I hide them as best as I could. Amber tried to get Shu to come with you, she had gotten my friend to agree to look after you two, but he wouldn't leave your mom. I'm sorry Ash," said the boss truly contrite.

Ash walked up to him, climbed up into his lap, and pulled down his head until she could rub it, "It's okay Grandpa! I know you love Papa and Mama just as much as me. That means that you did all you or I could have done. It's okay," she said. She looked down at the necklace in her hands. Slowly, she put it on herself. When she say the boss looking at her she explained, "This is Mama's necklace, I promised to look after it until she comes back," she said, slowly tears came to her eyes. The boss held her in his lap and comforted her. Suddenly the girl who had asked about the necklace remembered how she had refused to put it on earlier.

The girl got teary, "So, she still intends to believe in her parents. Even though she knows that it isn't likely."

Ash quickly got over her crying and looked at the boss, "We can wait for them together!" She said smiling up at him.

The last of the battle

"How many times are you going to disobey me?" asked the boss when he saw Amber and Shu returning to the battle field.

"As many times as it takes for you to realize that we are here to stay," answered Amber.

"Fine!" said the boss. His tone was mad, but he couldn't compress the smile much longer so he turned elsewhere. The fighting became more and more one sided. Until they showed up.

"We are away for what a few weeks and this is what happens when we get back?" asked a five year old Annalisa jumping into the fray.

"Well, that is why we came back," answered Reborn also joining the fight.

"Reborn! Annalisa!" exclaimed Amber.

"Wha? Huh? A baby?" asked Shu confused.

"Reborn! What took you so long old friend?" asked the boss. "What is a boss supposed to do in a fight without his most trusted hitman?"

"WAIT! ARE WE STILL TALKING ABOUT THAT BABY?" Shouted Shu. "am I the only one confused?"

"Honey, he is like that because of something called the Arcobaleno curse. I don't have time to explain right now. The important thing is that we know and trust him. His is one of my oldest and closest friends. Oh, and this is his sister. She is tried too," rambled Amber as she fought.

"Hello sister," said Shu uneasy.

"Hi!" said Annalisa waving at him and smiling as she nailed some guy.

"Okay, stay on sister's good side," said Shu aloud. Annalisa just laughed. After those two joined the fight, the Vongola started to win. The former boss and men retreated before they could lose. This proved wise. They left, but not before swearing vengeance on Amber.

"Oh, no," said Annalisa looking worriedly at Amber. "What are you going to do?"

"Me and Annalisa could stay with her," offered Reborn to the boss.

"Yes, that may be wise," answered the boss. "For the time being we don't have to resources to stand up to another attack like that."

"Um... am I missing something? Did we just win?" asked Shu.

"Honey, if a mafia swears, that means that even if it is his dying breath, he will accomplish what he said he would," answered Amber.

"Oh, OH! What are we going to do?" He asked, now experiencing the panic everyone else was.

"You are going to join Ash in a safe house. He only swore vengeance on me. Reborn, Annalisa you two will protect them right?" asked Amber.

"Yeah," replied Reborn coolly.

"Yes, but are you sure? We could protect all you together!" said Annalisa still worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, it will be safest if I go into hiding alone," said Amber.

"No," said Shu flatly.

"You promised me that feast after this battle was over," he said stubbornly.

"Shu, this is no time for jokes," sighed Amber.

"No, I don't know what kinda husband you think I am, and I don't know where you got the idea that I would leave you. You certainly couldn't have gotten it from me or the other like twenty times I didn't run to safety but chose to stay with you," he said seriously.

"Okay," agreed Amber. The truth was she was scared and didn't want to leave her family and friends behind. She was glad he was going with her. "Reborn and Annalisa can you guys still take care of Ash?"

"Of course," answered Reborn. Annalisa nodded.

"I don't like it," said the boss. "If we just-"

"You know as well as I do that the Vongola can't take an attack from them right now," said Amber. "The best thing to do for now is for us to go into hiding and you guys to grow your forces again."

"You have to agree with her, it's the truth," said Reborn. He was playing the villein. No one wanted Amber and Shu to leave, but no one wanted the Vongola family to be defeated either.

"Okay," said the boss finally. He was the most torn between his two families. After that the necessary preparations were made, and everything in the boss's power was done to help the two on their journey. The goodbyes were long and sad. It was filled with tears and sorrow.

"Reborn, I'm trusting you to protect my little girl," said Amber.

"Me too!" added Shu.

"Don't worry," answered Reborn. "I will train her well."

Not sure how to take that Amber moved on. "Annalisa I want you to protect my girl, but I also want you to be her friend and mom. Watch out for her. She can be a little stubborn and strong willed like me, but I know you can handle it. I leave her in your hands," said Amber.

"I'll be my best!" said Annalisa crying and hugging Amber.

Amber said goodbye to everyone in the Vongola by name and lastly came to the boss. "Goodbye, thank you for everything, for raising me with love, for taking care of me, and putting up with me. I love you Papa!" said Amber crying. She turned and cried against Shu.

"Goodbye sir, and thank you for all you have done for us. For my wife and me," said Shu.

"Goodbye, thanks you for trusting us and Amber. She is my precious girl. I don't care how much I like you or she likes you, I don't care how much I owe you for staying with her today and for the rest of this time, I will come and find you if you hurt my girl," said the boss combining praise and warnings in one.

"I will take care of her sir!" said Shu. Finally they had to go, they waved and waved until they couldn't see each other anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please if you haven't yet, please please please with a cherry on top post happy 15th birthday Ash!**

**My Family**

Some people may say that I was unlucky, I got the short end of the bargain, I was unwanted, unneeded, and abandoned; but that's not how I see it. I have two real families. There were times when I doubted, but I always got dragged back on my feet by the people around me who I love. My Senpai always reminds me that besides God, family is one of the most permanent things. Who else can you yell at, argue with till your blue in the face, and mistreat with them still coming back to you. Who else do you trust to return after seeing all your bad sides. Who else would come and save your sorry butt when they warned you countless times already about that same thing.

My family used to consist of me, my Mama, Papa, and Grandpa; but after a lot of things, it consists of more. I used to be all alone, I could feel my trust in others fading and myself becoming more cynical. Then she came, and just like that my family grew. At first I was unwilling to admit it, she forced her way into my life and made me open up to her. The first time I met her, she beat up three guys basically by herself and without breaking a sweat. She was the first role model I had. Let's face it, I was six years old and she was a strong, beautiful, smart, kind, and cool hitman. What else does a kid need to look up too? But soon, she became much more. She was nice and always looked after me. One time, this was soon after she and Reborn picked me up for my training I was about nine, She warned me over and over again that my new move was not ready and that I shouldn't try it out no matter what. I thought she was crazy. She was the one who taught me that move, and I totally nailed it in practice. So, throwing her caution out the window I went to look for someone to use my new move on. It went horrible. I approached some punks who were up to no good and prepared to use it.

"What's up with the kid?" one of the guys asked.

"Shut up stupid delinquent," I yelled back at him.

"I don't know," answered his friend. "But I don't like her attitude or what she is calling us."

"We'll see who is teaching whom a lesson," I replied smartly.

"Oh! Big talk for such a little girl," they taunted.

"When I am done with you, you won't be able to talk at all," I smirked. I was just about done with my preparations and was going to blow them away with my awesome new move, but something went wrong. I started my move, but them dodged in time. Now I understood what she had been telling me. She wasn't saying that I couldn't do the move, she was saying that my move was rough around the edges. It wasn't nearly as fast or powerful as it could have been if I practiced more, but too little too late. The punks were moving in, and I didn't have the power, speed, or move to deal with it. I cringed, preparing for the pain, but it didn't come.

"I'm sorry about my little one," said Annalisa showing up out of nowhere. She had coughed both punches midair. "Do you think we could give you nice fellows an apology, pay you for your troubles, and everyone walks away?" She said smiling sweetly at them.

"Yeah, and don't worry about paying us. Your apology is all we need," they answered very compliantly.

"Thank you!" smiled Annalisa, nudging Ash.

"Sorry," mumbled Ash to the guys.

"No problem, your lucky to have an older sister like that," said the guys waving over their shoulder as they left. And they were right. Annalisa sighed and turned to me. "What do you think you were doing? Pick a fight, using hitman moves on normal people, and a move that your teacher said was NOT perfected yet!" she had a stern face.

"Sorry," I said sullenly.

She sighed again, "What am I going to do with you?" she leaned down until she was face to face with me. She reached out her hand, I flinched thinking she was going to slap me but instead she rubbed me on the head. "Well, as long as you understand, but don't think you are off the hook yet. You are going to do the dished and cooking, wait that would just punish me if you did the cooking, you are going to do the dishes for an entire month."

"EHH?!" I said.

"No buts," she said. "Now, let's go home my little one!" She turned to face me and held out her hand to me.

"Hey, I'm not a little one," I screamed. But despite all that I didn't deny the 'my' part, I couldn't help smiling and chasing after her. It was around that time that I started to call her Senpai.

Reborn always played the bad guy. Whenever Annalisa was being to easy on me, he would come behind her and do the dirty work. He was also the one who protected us when Annalisa couldn't handle it. He always trusted us until the very last minute when he had to intervene.

Soon I met him. One day, a semi good looking guy came to visit Reborn and Annalisa, but he was a real dweeb. Oddly enough though, Annalisa seemed really close to him even if he was exceedingly clumsy. That was not allowable. I did everything I could to separate the two. I clung to Annalisa and growled at him every time he got close. I would preoccupy Senpai whenever he fell or something and need her medical attention. Put insects in his food and bedding, one time I even told Annalisa that there was something in the bathroom. I wasn't lying, Dino was in there. That was hilarious. Totally worth the scolding and chores I had to do for a month all to hear him scream like a girl. But he still stayed, after all that. I thought he was just a good for nothing air head, I couldn't believe that he was the boss of a mafia family. I really liked Romario, he is too good to be the right hand man of that klutz. My opinion of him all changed when he risked his life to save me. We were all going to have a picnic (me, Senpai, and Klutz) when we were attacked by a group of weirdos. It was getting dark, so Senpai was already on edge (At that time I didn't know about her fear therefore didn't do anything to help her). But get this, the creeps where dressed like ghosts and monsters. That threw Senpai over the edge. I feel bad for those guys. Not only did she probably burst their ear drums with her scream, but she beat them pretty bad. After it was all over, I approached her in my ignorance.

"Senpai? You okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Baka! Don't get close to her, don't move," yelled Dion tackling me.

"HUH?!" I yelled confused. I heard a whish. I turned to see Senpai's weapon just leaving the spot I had just vacated.

"Don't move," whispered Dino. He explained to me all about her fears and how she didn't know what she was doing. "Stay here," he instructed. "Annalisa," he moved slowly towards her. "It's me and Ash. Your friends!" Her eyes grew wide as he came closer to her. She freaked and swung at lightning fast speed, Ash could barely see it, let alone warn him about it. Dino amazingly blocked it. "Hey now, non of that," he said soothingly. She started to tremble and got teary. She dropped her weapon, luckily Dino caught it for her and threw it away. He opened his arms wide for her, and she cried against him. That was the first time Ash had felt like she had an older brother. It turns out that Dino wasn't only here to visit Senpai and Reborn, he had asked their help in capturing a mafia family. It happened to be the family that attacked them during the picnic. He apologized to Senpai.

"Sorry, I didn't know about how they dressed," he said sheepishly.

"No, problem. You didn't know," answered Senpai.

"Senpai, Senpai," I said tugging on her.

"Yeah Ash? I'm sorry about scaring you like that," Annalisa said shyly.

"It's no problem. I just wanted to ask you a question," I answered.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked pointing to Dino.

"Wha-" they both became red in the face, and rushed to assure me that it wasn't like that.

"Good," I sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure how to break it to you that I didn't approve of him." Senpai just laughed, Dino had a stupid look on his face.

For a long time it was just me, Senpai, and Reborn with Dino occasionally visiting; but then we went on a fateful mission to Japan. There I gained a few little brothers, some older sisters, and younger sister. Kyoko and Haru I really like. They are both nice and treat me like a younger sister that they love and take care of. I-Pin is nice too. It's fun to be an older sister because I only had older sisters before. No matter how much older they are to me, I will always consider them my little brothers. Loser (her nickname for Tsuna) no matter how useless he is he did help me when Senpai was gone, Baseball Idiot now that I mention him I'm not to sure about him I don't like him being Senpai's boyfriend, Extreme Idiot ugh next, Sutpidera he is good at explaining things and exorcism, and even the Stupid Cow who I don't need to expand upon all joined my family after a while.

So, I am very lucky. I don't know what people are talking about when they call me unlucky. Not only do I have two families, but I have more people surrounding me and supporting me than I could ever ask for. I love my families, all of them. From my favorite, Senpai, to my least favorite, Stupid Cow, and everyone between.


	4. Chapter 4

**CRAP!**

"Senpai~~~," complained Ash with a scratchy voice. She had dragged herself out of bed only to find herself sick. "Ugh," she mentally complained. "The only time I decided to drag myself out of bed, I find myself sick." She coughed and kept dragging her feet to Senpai's room. She had wrapped a blanket all around her including her head and eyes. She was going to Senpai's room based off of memory. "SENPAI~~~~~~," She complained in her raspy voice.

"Oh, are you sick? You sound it," She said coming out of her room and sounding worried. She came up and put her forehead to mine. This made her look even more worried. "You have a high fever! Okay, don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it all you just go back to bed and I'll come tuck you in after I take care of school," she said kissing my forehead. "Oh, do you want anything? Any kind of food or drink?"

"I want sushi! And soda!" chanted Ash. "Sushi and soda! Sushi and soda!"

"Yes yes," answered Senpai. "Now go rest in bed. I am going to take care of school and go get you your sushi, soda, and medicine."

"Wait Senpai," I said grabbing her arm. "Can you tuck me in now?"

"Sure," agreed Senpai. "She always gets a little needy when she's sick," Annalisa thought to herself. "Not that I mind, she is always acting grown up for her age. She deserves to have a little down time to be needy and like a kid, because she is one." Annalisa smiled to herself as she walked Ash back to her room and tucked her in.

"Tell me a story about my Mama," said Ash pulling on he Senpai to come lay down with her and snuggle.

"Okay, but first let me take care of school," said Senpai. "I have to let them know that we aren't coming," she continued to silence my complaining.

"FINE," I said angrily.

"Don't pout, I'll be right back," said Senpai rubbing my head, and walking out of the room. She reached the living room and called Tsuna. "Tsuna? It's Annalisa, listen I need you to do a favor for me...," she said into the phone. Soon she was done with her phone call and came back into my room.

"Okay," she started brightly. "What kinda story do you want to hear? I know how about the time your Mom became a Vongola hitman!"

"No! I already heard that one a thousand times," complained Ash.

"A thousand times? That seems a bit much," said Senpai doubtfully. "It all started when She was a little baby-"

"My Mama's Mom was a poor person who lived in America. Her husband had died a few years back and she couldn't find a job. she was so poor that she couldn't afford to give you food and a place to live. So, she tried to find Mama a good home. She ran into the 9th by accident. It turned out that her husband was a friend of the 9th's and helped him out once. The 9th being a good person took them both in, and years later her mom died of natural causes. Thus, Mama were raised here in Italy and trained at a young age to become a hitman," said Ash bored.

"Fine, so maybe a thousand wasn't an exaggeration," said Senpai flatly. She sighed. "Hm... Oh! I got it! Why don't I tell you about her most dangerous, most nerve wracking mission She had ever been on!" said Annalisa dramatically building up.

"OH! Yeah, Yeah! Tell me that one!" Ash said excitedly.

"Your Mama had been on tons of missions before," started Annalisa, She paused momentarily. "This sounds _so _familiar," she thought. "Hm..."

"SENPAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~," whinned Ash.

"Right right," resumed Annalisa with a shake of the head. "Your Mama had been on tons of missions before..." By the time Annalsia had finished, Ash was sound asleep. Annalisa smiled down at her. She reached to rub her head, suddenly a flash back came to her. She remembered the time she heard that same story from Amber, and how she had run into baby Ash's room and did the exact same head rub. That was when Annalisa had started to first like kids. She remembered that time very fondly. Amber will always be the mother figure she never had, and the mother figure that Annalisa's personality was based off of.

As she was reminiscing, the door bell rang. When she went to answer the door, there stood Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked happy to see them school had just let out.

"We came because Reborn suggested we go and visit Ash," answered Tsuna as Annalisa let them all in.

"How's she doing?" asked Yamamoto.

"Good, she just fell asleep," answered Annalisa, then she got an idea. "Hey, do you guys think that you could help me run some errands?"

"Sure," they all agreed.

"Okay, so here is the plan," said Annalisa. "Hayato and Tsuna will go and get the groceries," she said as she handed Tsuna her shopping list. "Me and Takeshi will go get the sushi, soda, and medicine." Everyone nodded their consent. "Thanks you guys for all your help!"

"No problem," said Yamamoto smiling.

"Yeah," agreed Tsuna.

"Hmph," said Gokudera stubbornly. "Only cuz the 10th said so," he mumbled. Annalisa smiled knowinly and rubbed him on the head, and everyone went their separate ways. Gokudera and Tsuna went one way while Yamamoto and Annalisa went the other way. On their way though, Annalisa noticed something.

"Hey," she said turning to Yamamoto. "Sorry but I forgot something at home!"

"No problem," he answered. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, it's okay," she said. "I'll be right back," she promised turning back and running in the direction they had come in.

She raced into the house and grabbed something random just so she wouldn't be lying to her boyfriend, "Can't start my first relationship off with lies," she thought to herself. As she was leaving the house she opened the window to Ash's room and said aloud, "I feel bad about leaving her home alone. If only _someone _would magically appear on my _roof _and agree to look after her to repay me for trespassing on my roof," She said sarcastically while looking up on her roof to see Hibari laying there eyeing her causually. "Worried about her?" she asked.

"Wondering if she was skipping," he said coolly.

"You could have sent one of your men," answered Annalisa.

"Exercise is important," he replied.

"Says the one laying on my roof," she said. "So, can you look after her? I have to get back soon," she said tapping her watch.

"Fine," he said reluctantly.

Annalisa started to leave, but turned to him one last time, "Oh, just thought I should tell you because there is no way she would, She _really_ loves the watch you gave her. She almost never takes it off," and with that she left him alone with his thoughts. Annalisa met Yamamoto smiling at her handy work.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing much," she answered truthfully. "Dino would be so proud," she thought to herself.

With Hibari

Hibari sighed and slipped into the house through the window Annalisa had opened. He some how knew that Annalisa would be able to tell if he really had watched over Ash. But man, he did not want to do this! He sat in the chair to her desk, that is after he had a good look at her room. Ash's room as well as her bed was different shades of red like the highlights in her hair and black her favorite color. She had a bookshelf against one of the walls that contained volume after volume of manga and anime. Another shelf entirely was filled to the brim with exorcism books and the latest theory books. Above her desk was a board with tons of pictures pined to it. She had pictures of everyone. Some were of the disciplinary committee, there was Tsuna, Yamamoto, Rohei, Gokudera, Lambo, I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru, Annalsia, Reborn, Chrome, Dino and his family, and even one of Hibari and Hibird. He spent hours just looking around at her room. Something flashed in the corner of his eye, instantly grabbing his attention. He looked only to see that it was the flash of the watch he had given her. She was still wearing it when she was sick in bed. That brought a small smile to his face.

Gokudera and Tsuna

"10th No! Don't go that way," yelled Gokudera as he ran after Tsuna. Tsuna was screaming while being chased by a few lobsters who had gotten out of their cage when he tripped and toppled their habitats over.

Yamamoto and Annalisa

"Woah! Watch out," warned Yamamoto as he caught Annalisa. She had almost tripped over little kid in the Yamamoto's family restaurant, but in the process of catching herself she stepped backwards almost falling.

"Aren't you two lovey dovey," said Dino smiling. He was trying to not be too pleased with himself, that was obvious enough. Since Annalisa was too young to buy medicine in a drug store by herself, She had asked Romario if he knew any places. Dino had jumped in and said that they would just met them somewhere because they were actually in Japan on business.

The two separated quickly both blushing hard. Dino snickered. "Come now boss," said Romario suppressing a smile himself. "Don't interrupt their spring time of youth." He handed Annalisa the medicine.

"Hehe," laughed Dino. "My bad."

"Takes my boy!" said Yamamoto's dad proudly. "Here you go, I hope your friend feels better. This one is on the house. You guys aren't just friends of Takeshi's, you are his girlfried and valuable customer here," he said smiling.

"DAD!" said Yamamoto embarrassed.

"Thank you," said Annalisa embarrassed too.

"Oh, sorry Takeshi, but it turns out that we are short handed today, I need you to come and help me," he said regretfully.

"Okay," he said looking at Annalisa then all the stuff she had to carry. Sushi and a lot of it thanks to his dad, some soda they bought earlier, and the medicine.

"Don't worry," Dino jumped in. "Me and Romario can help her carry it all. We finished our business anyways. We aren't in a rush to go."

"Thanks," said Yamamoto. He looked at Annalisa one more time and then at everyone else. It looked like he was making a tough choice by the face be was making. Finally gathering all his courage, be bent down and kissed Annalisa on the forehead. "Stay safe, goodbye," he said turning to leave. He was blushing all the way up to his ears, Annalisa wasn't much better. Dino cracked up laughing and Romario couldn't help but join in this time. In the background one could hear Yamamoto's dad saying once again, "That's my boy!"

Back to Hibari and Ash

After a long time, Ash finally woke up. She looked around her room questioningly for her Senpai, but all she found was Hibari. Wait, Hibari?!

"What is Hibari doing here?" she croaked aloud. He turned to face her. "That's weird, I like him so much that I see him in my dreams." She shook her head. Hibari's eyes widened a fraction, which was surprising for him. "What a weird dream," she mumbled as she turned and drifted back to sleep.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Annalisa to Dino. The two had come in quietly because they thought Ash may still be sleeping, only to stumble upon this surprising discovery.

"Yeah, we so need to get to work on this," said Dino. He and Annalsia exchanged excited looks.

"I guess this means I need to clear your schedule for a while," sighed Romario. "Knowing those to from a really long time," complained Romario.

"Sh!" warned the two completely absorbed in spying.

Hibari stood in silence trying to figure out what to do, he opened his mouth about to say something, when Gokudera and Tsuna came nosily back into the apartment. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, he left quickly through the window again. Luckily he didn't see Dino and Annalisa, they had both hid quickly due to their hitman instincts.

"That scared me," said Annalisa her heart beating fast.

"I thought he had see through us for sure," agreed Dino.

"That's what you get for spying," retorted Romario.

"Eh~," they both blew him off.

"Why does no one listen to my good advice?" sighed Romario.

"Um...," said Gokudera and Tsuan both lost. They had come in late.

"Oh, nothing," recovered Annalisa. "You can leave the groceries in the kitchen, thanks!" That evening, Senpai invited everyone over for a home made dinner that she cooked. Everyone had fun, even Ash. After everyone had gone home and Senpai had once again tucked me in when I said, "You know I had the weirdest dream that for some odd reason I liked Hibari and had a dream bout him."

"Really?" asked Senpai she seemed startled for a minute, but recovered quickly. "Are you sure you really don't like him? You always seem to have fun in the disciplinary committee, and you always seem at ease around him. You even light up when you are talking about him," said Senpai. She was already putting her and Dino's plan into action.

"I don't think so," said Ash sounding confused. Was the her real feelings. But no, she could like that jerk how always teased her and made her mad. But then again... "NO," she suddenly yelled that out loud instead of in her head. "Sorry," she said to Senpai who she had spooked. Ash lay in bed after Senpai had left, "No," she thought. "I do _not _love that jerk!" She thought stubbornly, but even while thinking that a small part of her conscience pulled at her saying maybe she did like him. Embarrassed, she shoved that tiny part farther insider of her. Suddenly she something caught her attention. The pictures on her desk were rearranged. The one picture of her smiling with the disciplinary guys was missing, then she remembered her dream. In her dream, Hibari had been holding that same picture. "CRAP!" she yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next two are ones that are in my other fanfiction. If you haven't read them go ahead. If you have read it, then don't freak the others after these two are different. You have been warned. Also please post it! you should know what I am talking about by now, if not check the beginning of chapter 1 or 3.**

**The Lazy Cloud and Forceful Storm that Blows it**

Hibari lay causally on his beloved Namimori roof. He stared lazily at the single cloud drifting aimlessly in the clear blue sky. He sighed, "Nothing interesting." He thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard someone loudly stomping up the stairs to the roof. Ash threw the door to the roof wide open. Unfortunately, she tripped on the rise at the top of the stars. This didn't surprise Hibari, he had actually expected it. He cooling looked at her standing to his side while she glared down at him. "What do you want herbivore?" He asked just as coolly.

"What do I want? I want you to get off your lazy BUTT, and WORK! YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO FORCED ME INTO THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTE AND NOW YOU NEGLECT YOUR WORK! NOT WHILE I'M HERE YOUR NOT!" Ash screamed furiously.

"No," he replied uninterested in her screaming and stomping about.

"WHY YOU!" Ash twitched. She grabbed for him, but just then Kusakabe decided to come up and check on them.

"Chairman, can you finish-" he stared, but as soon as he saw them, he turned around blushing. In her attempt to grab him, Ash had ended up on top of him, with both hands grabbing his shirt. Hibari had his hands around her waist to support her.

Ash blushed as bright red as the highlights in her hair. "What it's not like that. I just wanted him to neglect his work. Promise!" she pleaded.

"Um... okay," said kusakabe awkwardly.

"Kusakabe," said Hibari. "I need you to research the following-"

"Wait! what are you doing?" asked Ash as she hurried to get off of him.

"Kusakabe came all this way because to get me to go back to work, the least I could do is honor his request," answered Hibari.

"But you didn't for me?" asked Ash twitching and trying not to shout.

"Yup," he replied with a smirk.

"You," said Ash shaking her fist. Hibari just continued to smirk.

Kusakabe sighed, "For some reason the Chairman really loves to tease her, but she makes it too easy!" he thought in dismay.

Kusakabe and Ash went down to stairs first. Hibari took one last look at the cloud in the sky, "Maybe today will prove to be not as uninteresting as I had thought."

"Did you say something?" Ash asked.

"Just that you should thank Kusakabe on his good work and diligence to come and get me," answered Hibari.

Ash growled, "Now now Chairman." said Kusakabe trying to appease Ash but not offend Hibari.


	6. Chapter 6

**The "Little" Problem **

"GYHAHAHA!" Annalisa, Ash, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna all turned toward that familiar and obnoxious laugh. They were in the class hallways when they all heard that unique laugh and voice. "Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? You are Lambo!" Everyone flinched at this memorable song. "TA-DA! The GREAT Lambo is here! GYHAHA!"

Before everyone could even turn around, Gokudera and Ash whipped around and shouted in unison, "Shut up, stupid cow!"

"You can't tell Lambo what to do!" said Lambo as he turned and smacked his butt.

"Why you!" started Gokudera, but Annalisa stopped him.

"Hayato! He is five! Now, what are you doing here?" She asked Lambo crouching down to his level.

"Lambo is here because he is smart like a middle schooler," said Lambo picking his nose.

"There's a reason we call you STUPID cow," answered Gokudera. Ash was nodding her head in agreement. Annalisa was about to protest.

"WHAT?!" screamed Lambo getting in Gokudera's face.

"Get away from me," said Gokudera as he punched Lambo out of his face. While still in midair Lambo started to cry and pull out his 10 year bazooka. Unfortunately, he was sent flying towards Ash.

"Ugh, don't send him towards me!" she screamed and kicked him back. When she did that though, Lambo let go of the bazooka. It went straight into the wall above Ash's head, cracked, then fell on top of her. Just as it fell on her head, her eyes widened in dread. "Poof" Ash was surrounded in a puff of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared it left a pile of weapons. The pile was huge, going up to Yamamoto's waist. It had all sorts of weapons. Every sort of sword, knife, gun, bullets, and metal weapons that you could think of.

Everyone stared wide eyed and surprised, everyone but Annalisa that is. "Um, what happened to Ash?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm right here loser," said Ash's voice as her head popped up from underneath the pile of weapons. She was tiny! She had been turned into a baby by the ten year bazooka.

"What's with all those weapons and were did they come from?" Tsuna asked.

"Um, I don't know. They just appeared," said Ash causally.

"Like Gokudera, Ash hides all sorts of weapons on her body. Since she shrunk in size, her body couldn't hide all the weapons anymore," explained Annalisa.

"Annalisa! I had them going! I almost kept it a secret," complained Ash.

"We have more important things to discuss," said Annalisa. Tsuna nodded in consent.

"After all," thought Tsuna, "she turned into a BABY!"

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Yelled Annalisa. She had stars in her eyes.

"HUH!? THAT'S WHAT YOU CONSIDER IMPORTANT?!" yelled Tsuna in reply.

"What? Of course," said Annalisa looking confused.

"Oh, that's right! Annalisa loves kids," thought Tsuna.

Annalisa picked up Ash, who had been trying to gather all her weapons to herself again, and cuddled her saying, "Such a good girl!" she rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"Senpai! I still have the mind of my older self," whined Ash.

"She really is adorable!" commented Yamamoto. "I know! Let's play baseball!" He said sounding excited.

"NO WAY!" yelled Annalisa as she hid Ash from him. As they got into an argument about playing baseball, Gokudera come and picked Ash out of Annalisa's arms. He picked her up by her foot though and held her far from his body, upside down!

"Are you really Ash?" he questioned.

"What do you think Stupidera? Now, be a good little boy and put me down!" she said.

"Hmph, stupid women," he said, but then his hand slipped and he dropped her. "Oops," he said.

"AH!" Tsuna dove, hit his head, and Ash landed on his back with a hard thud.

"Good job Tsuna! Don't let my cute little baby fall!" said Annalisa. Another argument broke out about what they should do with baby Ash, when suddenly a hand reached down and grabbed Ash by the back of her shirt.

Conversation stopped as all eyes were on the person who held the baby. "LET ME GO!" yelled Ash as she turned to face Hibari.

"This thing is causing too much of an uproar," said Hibari. The others looked around to see that he was right. All the other students in the hallways had stopped to stare at the group. "I'm confiscation this," he said as he walked away still holding Ash by the back of her shirt.

"NO! My cute, precious, little baby!" yelled Annalisa after him. She tried to chase after him, but Gokudera and Yamamoto both stopped her. They shook their heads in unison. Annalisa just looked devastated, "B-but the effects might wear off by the end of school!" she cried.

Tsuna was in a state of disbelief, "Again, that was what she was talking about?!"

Ash at the Disciplinary Committee

Ash stared dumbfounded at Hibari's attempt at a "kid friendly" pallet. Instead of a blanket laid neatly on the floor with toys on top, Hibari had used his jacket and office supply containers. "You know," she said. "I still have my usual mind." Hibari ignored her. Since classes had started again by now, it was only those to in the office. Ash sighed. She walked over and sat down on the jacket. She picked up a cube and examined it at eye level. She built a few complex structures: Tokyo Tower, Great Wall of China, the Pyramids, Sphinx, Big Ben, the Colosseum, and Museum of Natural History. Before long she grew tired of building. She tried countless times to start a conversation with Hibari. It never worked. Finally she was on her last nerve, "hey, Hey, HEY!" She said getting progressively louder with each one as well as throwing a block at him each time. Hibari still ignored her. When she ran out of blocks, she went to him and started to climb up him. It went smoothly, until she reached his shoulders and got tired. She took a breather, leaning on his face. Hibari was having trouble ignoring her, but wouldn't admit it. She took a deep breath then climbed the rest of the way to reach the top of his head. "YEAH!" she yelled raising both her fists up in a victory pose. Apparently she had forgotten all about her initial mission of getting his attention. Soon she tired out and fell asleep on his head. Hibari twitched and grabbed her off of his head. He dropped her on the couch in the room. Just then Kusakabe came in. Class was out and he had decided to check in on the chairman. He spotted Ash and was just about to ask about her when Hibari said, "Kusakabe, go get a blanket."

Kusakabe smiled understandingly, "Yes, chairman." he went and got the blanket. After he dropped it off on the chairman's desk he asked, "Anything else? Chairman?"

"No," answered Hibari.

Kusakabe bowed, "Then excuse me." As he left, he peeked inside the office through a crack in the door at Hibari covering Ash with the blanket. He walked down the hallway smiling.

After School

"My baby! We have to go get my baby!" Wailed Annalisa.

"Now now," said Yamamoto trying to soothe her.

"Class is over now. So, we can go get her. Calm down," Said Gokudera in a rude well duh tone.

"Gokudera!" said Tsuna. They were all walking together to go get Ash back.

They walked into the empty disciplinary office. Hibari had to attend some business and had just left the room. "Hm...," thought Annalisa. "The door was oddly cracked. Usually it is completely shut. And where is Hibari?" but her thoughts were soon interrupted. There on the couch lay a sleep Ash. "Ah! So cute!" whispered-screamed Annalisa. She didn't want to wake her up. "Look at her chubby little cheeks and that tiny little body all curled up and cuddled on the couch," rambled Annalisa.

"Yup, cute," agreed Yamamoto.

"Hmph," said Gokudera.

Tsuna smiled, "She really is cute like this."

"Can we just get her and leave already?" asked Gokudera bored.

"No, lets leave her here," said Annalisa seriously, staring down at Ash.

"What?!" yelled all the others.

"But you-" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, I know what I said," said Annalisa. "But trust me on this. Just leave her here."

"Okay," the others agreed.

Later that day

The last rays of the setting sun were coming through the windows in the office. Hibari had just finished his business and come back to the office. He spotted Ash still sleeping on the couch. He sighed as he picked her up again. "What a pain," he thought to himself. "I thought that the others would take her. Guess I'll have to take her home." He looked down at her as she cuddled up close to him and grabbed tight to his shirt. He gaze softened a bit as he looked at her, that is until her saliva was soaked through with his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Picnic on the Roof**

Ash leaned her head in her hand. "I just can't believe it," she thought to herself as she stared at her senpai nodding off in class. "Senpai has never fallen asleep in school before (she says it goes against her duty as a student). Hm... now that I think of it, Senpai has been acting weird recently. Sunday after church, she was acting kinda anxious and restless. Monday when I walked into her room to ask her a question, she was acting suspiciously nervous and rushed me out of her room. Tuesday I walked into class and everyone stopped all conversation. They seemed overly aware of me. Wednesday Senpai woke up late, meaning she woke me up late, meaning she didn't make us breakfast. We were almost late. She also never goes to school late (She also believes that goes against her duty as a student). Thursday she forgot to do her homework, and today she walked into the wrong class. She even told me that she had plans tomorrow. Something is off. Hm...," suddenly Ash frowned and shook her head. What was she doing? It's too early in the morning to think! And with that she forget all about the odd things that had been happening lately.

Annalisa sighed in relief, she had been woken up by someone and had chanced upon Ash's thinking face. Annalisa had gone wide eyed in anxiousness. Ash was smart. She could have figured out what was going on easily, but Annalisa had been banking on the fact that it was early in the morning. Ash was many things: sharp, beautiful, tough, and like family to Annalisa; but if there was one thing she was not that was a morning person. Annalisa knew that and that Ash had a tenancy to forget about the date. She had used those habits of Ash to her advantage. It was so hard to surprise Ash on her birthday. Sunday August the thirty-first, Annalisa had started to think and plan Ash's birthday, which was on September eighth. Monday when Ash had walked into her room, Annalisa had been working on the scrape book she was planning on giving to her. Tuesday she had been talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera about their gifts to Ash. Wednesday she had been working on a place and time to hold the party as well as informing everyone. The disciplinary guys insisted that they have the party in the reference room, but after hours of persuasion, bargaining, and begging the guys and Annalisa finally convinced Hibari to let them have the party on the roof. Since he had been dead set on not allowing a party in the reference room, they eventually succeeded in getting his permission to use the roof. This took longer then she thought, causing her to stay up late and sleep in late. Thursday she had been talking to Yamamoto about the food for the party and forgot to do her homework. Today she had been so tired from staying up late doing make up homework and party planning that she had walked into the wrong classroom and almost fallen asleep in class. Tomorrow she was going shopping with Haru and Kyoko, and Sunday after church she and everyone where going to decorate the roof for the party. "I've almost made it!" thought Annalisa. "Just three more days! Got to keep Ash in the dark just three more days!"

Sunday

"Which one do you think Ash would like better Annalisa? This one or this one?" asked Haru holding up two t-shirts. One was bright red and the other was a soft green both with the same design on them.

"Umm," said Annalisa. She didn't want to offend Haru, but she was pretty sure that Ash didn't want a t-shirt with a unicorn, sparkles, and that says, 'I love everyone!' in green or red.

"I think she would like this better," said Kyoko holding up a dark t-shirt with skulls and bones.

"Uhh," said Annalisa. Really, what kinda image do they have of Ash! Just then, I-Pin tugged on Annalisa's pants. She and Lambo had joined them when they found out that the girls were going shopping. Annalisa squatted down. "Oh, you want to give this to Ash for her birthday?"

I-Pin nodded her head as she held up a Chinese dragon necklace. "That's a good gift, Ash loves dragons," Annalisa smiled at her and rubbed her head. I-Pin smiled back up at Annalisa.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" Yelled Lambo as he held up a box of pocky.

"Yeah, Ash loves pocky too," laughed Annalisa at his enthusiasm. "I'll have to buy two boxes," she thought to herself. "Surely he will eat the first box himself!"

Soon the group decided on their gifts and parted ways. Kyoko ended up buying a pair of headphones for Ash. They were red like the highlights in her hair and black her favorite color, and had the design of an anime she was watching. Lambo had, as Annalisa predicted, eaten his gift of the box of pocky. I-Pin had gone with the Chinese dragon necklace. Annalisa had gotten the next manga in a series Ash was reading as well as the scrape book she was making for her, and Haru had gone home promising to stay up all night if she had too in order to get the tickets to the Imagine Dragons. This was a band in America that Annalisa told them about. Annalisa had asked Reborn if he could get the tickets to go to America for the concert, and he had agreed. So, the group departed happily with plans to met the next day to decorate the school roof.

Sunday Afternoon

"No, higher! I said HIGHER. BASEBALL IDIOT, HIGHER!" Yelled Gokudera. Yamamoto sat on a ladder trying to straighten out a banner that read, 'Happy 12th Birthday Ash!' As Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, the girls where blowing up balloons and making streamers. Reborn had said that he and Tsuna couldn't make it, which caused Gokudera to be angry.

"If the 10th isn't here, then I don't want to be either!" he had angrily declared.

"Please!" pleaded Annalisa. "We need another guy to help us lift the tables and heavy stuff!"

"Fine," grumbled Gokudera. "It's what the 10th would want anyways."

"Thank you!" said Annalisa.

They worked really hard to decorate the roof. They moved tables that would hold the sushi and tea Yamamoto was going to bring, balloons, streamers, and a banner. Everyone looked about them proud of the work done. They all smiled and slapped high-fives. Tomorrow was finally the big day! Everyone left with bright faces and promises to met again tomorrow!

Monday, Ash's Birthday!

Ash woke up to a good smell, in fact her FAVORITE smell. A smile crept on her face, so that was what was up with Senpai this week. Ash finally figured it out, she must have lost track of days. She rushed downstairs to what she had smelt, her favorite breakfast.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!" Yelled Annalisa with an absolutely ecstatic smile. Ash shared her smile. Annalisa caught her in a giant hug. "I love you my sweet girl!" she said.

"You sound so old!" laughed Ash. "I love you too, Annalisa. Thank you for everything." Birthdays were special to Annalisa and Ash. Annalisa always tried extra hard to do everything a mom would do. She wanted to give the thing she had most desired, and the thing she knew Ash needed the most. Annalisa and Ash would always have a bond as strong and unbreakable as family. The two eat breakfast together and left for school, walking hand in hand. Right before Ash was about to turn into school, Annalisa stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked mischievously.

"Umm... not to school?" she asked hesitatly.

"Right!" confirmed Annalisa marching Ash straight to the shopping district.

"Where are we going?" asked Ash.

"A surprise," answered Annalisa smiling. Just then, the karaoke sign came into view.

"No way," said Ash in disbelief. "Annalisa the model student is skipping school to go to karaoke! And in her school uniform too!" Ash was laughing now.

"Well, today is a special occasion," she answered laughing herself. "And I brought a change of clothes for both of us. I just get changed and let you too to lessen your suspicion." And with that she handed Ash a bundle of clothes and they changed in the shopping districts public bathrooms.

Right Before Ash and Annalisa came in

"Loser Tsuna, hurry up or we will be late," said Reborn.

"Okay okay, I'm hurrying," said Tsuna. "Wait, where are we going, and why is my at home tutor telling me to skip school?" Suddenly they ran into the shopping district and into the karaoke.

When they ran in, they were met with a chorus of, "HAPPY 12th BIRTHDAY ASH!" Standing in the lobby were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, and the guys in the disciplinary committee.

"Huh?!" asked Tsuna again.

"Oh, it's just Tsuna," said one of the disciplinary committee.

"Hey Tsuna!" said Yamamoto.

"Good morning 10th," said Gokudera.

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"We are having a surprise party for Ash. Annalisa has been planning this for a week now," answered the guys confused.

"I never heard anything about this," he said just as confused.

"i guess that was why you couldn't come to help us decorate Sunday. We were told that Reborn would tell you," they answered. They all three looked at Reborn, but he was asleep.

"REBORN!" Yelled Tsuna.

"Calm down," said Yamamoto. "He's just a kid, it must have slipped his mind, plus he is a kid it's really early for a kid to be awake."

Tsuna was about to reply that he was being duped again, but Annalisa and Ash walked in then.

"HAPPY 12th BIRTHDAY ASH!" They yelled.

"You guys!" said Ash truly surprised. That morning was filled with fun, laughing, and singing. The disciplinary committee guys all sang a song. That cracked Ash up, because non of them could sing. Ash demonstrated her perfect pitch. Everyone had fun. Next, they all visited the arcade, and played all afternoon. "I do feel bad about you all ditching and coming to play with me today," said Ash.

"Don't worry," they told her.

"You can make up the material they went through in school today tonight loser Tsuna. Everyone else here could make it up easy," said Reborn. Tsuna groaned, but everyone else laughed.

"And what about you guys?" asked Ash to Kusakabe. "What would people think about the disciplinary committee skipping school?"

"Well, Annalisa was nice enough to invite us all and the chairman," answered Kusakabe smiling appreciatively at Annalisa. She smiled back and said that she was just glad they could come. "And don't worry, the chairman himself was the one who gave us the day off. We had all been worried about how to ask him, I was prepared to work all day so that the others could come; but before I could even bring it up the chairman gave us all the day off." That afternoon they played all the games and had lots of fun.

"I'm hungry," said Ash. Everyone stopped. "What?" she asked confused.

"She said the special phrase!" yelled a disciplinary guy. Suddenly someone blind folded her and another person picked her up.

"WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?" She asked in alarm.

"Nothing, you just said the secret phrase," answered Annalisa.

"What happens when I say the secret phrase?" Ash asked.

"A secret," Answered Annalisa laughing. Ash just sighed. She was carried for a good while, up some stairs, down some stairs, right turn, left turn, she lost track of where they were going. Annalisa must have told they to do that. Finally she was let down and the blind fold was taken off. This was the best surprise of the day. They were going to have a picnic of the roof of the Namimori school!

Ash ran and hugged Annalisa. "This is the best birthday ever!" she said happily. Annalisa just smiled and said that she was glad Ash liked it. They had a good meal of tea and sushi, provided my Yamamoto. After the meal they gave Ash her presents. The disciplinary guys went first, they had all chipped in to get her a leather jacket. Ash loved it and put it on immediately. Kusakabe handed her a portable first aid kit and said that Hibari had wanted to give that to her for her birthday. He said it would come in handy.

"That jerk," said Ash raising her fist in anger, but as she did so she scratched herself on a rusted nail coming out of the fence. Trying not to laugh too much, Annalisa reached for the first aid kit to get a band aid, but inside the box was a brand new watch that Ash had been wanting with a note attached. It said, "You better not be late to club meetings again." Annalisa laughed and handed it to Ash. "I was late because I didn't want to come, not because I didn't know the time," she grumbled, but she slipped the watch in non the less. Next Yamamoto gave her a coupon to his family restaurant, since she and Annalisa went there often. Even after Annalisa had said that was enough, He had felt like he didn't really get her anything so he had also bought her a Night Visions an album by a band she likes. Gokudera gave her the newest exorcism book that had just come out. It was still in the bag that the book was bought in. Lambo gave her a half eaten box of pocky, he had found the second box Annalisa had bought and eaten some of it. Ash eat the rest in fornt of him, and he started to cry. Annalisa sighed at the childishness of the two and pulled out another box of pocky. I-Pin gave Ash the Chinese dragon necklace, which she loved and put on right away. Kyoko gave her the headphones she had gotten when they went shopping. Annalisa gave Ash Dino and the Chiavarone Families' present of a new knife. Haru gave her the Imagine Dragons tickets she had in fact stayed up all night to get. Reborn gave her the tickets to go to America to see the concert.

"Oh no!" thought Tsuna. "I didn't know that it was her birthday so I didn't prepare anything."

Reborn smirked, "Forgot her present?" he asked. Tsuna nodded. "Don't worry I have something planned out for you." He walked up to Ash and said, "Ash, Tsuna's present to you is to be your slave for a whole week."

"WHAT?" Asked Tsuna.

"OH YEAH! I GET A SLAVE!" Yelled Ash excitedly.

"No," said Annalisa shaking her head. "Reborn you didn't tell Tsuna about the party did you?"

"No," answered Reborn. "It slipped my mind." Annalisa sighed.

"No slave?" asked Ash disappointed.

"Sorry," said Tsuna.

"Okay, I'll forgive you if you become my slave for a few days," replied Ash.

"What?" Asked Tsuna.

"Deal," said Reborn.

"Enough about the slaves," said Annalisa. "Here's my present." She handed her the scrap book filled with pictures of the time they had spent here in Japan with everyone. She also gave her the next volume in the manga she was currently reading. Ash thanked everyone for a great party and presents. Soon the sun began to set and darkness crept in on the happy party. They set off fireworks. It was a perfect ending for a perfect day.

As the two were going to bed, Annalisa asked smiling, "Did you have fun?"

"Yup," answered Ash smiling back. "I can't wait till next year!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Please post it! I will be sad and might even cry and scream if you don't! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE THE REASON A YOUNG GIRL WAS CRYING? **

**Initiation**

This story takes place soon after Ash joined the disciplinary committee. Hibari and Kusakabe were going about their normal routine at in the reference room. Hibari was paperwork at his desk, while Kusakabe was cleaning the room. "Vice chairman, your report," said Hibari without looking up from his work.

"Yes sir, we have fixed the fence that the soft ball club complained about. We have also taken care of the rusty equipment that was mentioned by the baseball club. We fixed the leak in the gym roof, and the loose tiles in the roof of the kendo club. We also took care of the boxing club's captains complains," answered Kusakabe with a polite bow.

"Very good, and the members who were hurt recently?" asked Hibari. He didn't mention that Ash had been the one who injured them noticed Kusakabe. He smiled to himself, Hibari had always been extra tentative and sensitive towards her though we would deny it.

"Yes, they have all recovered and resumed their work already," Kusakabe replied.

"And Ash?" asked Hibari.

"She also decided to stay with the committee. The guys really like her and persuaded her to stay in the committee," smiled Kusakabe remembering the scene. Ash had walking into the reference room only to be tacked by the whole committee, even the ones who she injured loved her, they were all begging her not to leave.

"You guys," said Ash getting teary. "You bunch of idiots! How could I leave you guys all alone with that jerk!" She said hugging them all as best she could.

"Onee-sama!" They cried clinging to her. "We love you, onee-sama!"

"I love you too you bunch of dummies!" she cried back. Kusakabe had even gotten a little teary eyed.

"Good," said Hibari. This surprised Kusakabe.

"Was the chairman finally admitting his true feelings?" Thought Kusakabe excitedly.

"She motivates the men to work harder and faster," he finished Hibari. Kusakabe sighed, he should have known better. The Chairman was almost as thickheaded and stubborn as Ash.

"Wonder when the two of them are going to get together," he thought. Kusakabe noticed the feelings they both had very early. "Well, they aren't hard to distinguish. They are both pretty obvious," he sighed again.

"Oh, now that she is an official member did you have her go through the initiation?" Hibari continued.

"No," said Kusakabe hesitantly. "Do you think that just maybe, we could possibly skip it this time?" Kusakabe know that he was treading on thin ice, but he didn't know how Ash would react to this.

"Of course not," answered Hibari flatly.

"Yes sir, I will make sure that Ash learns the Namimori anthem," replied Kusakabe a little disheartened.

After School

Ash was about to walk into the reference room, when she heard people singing. She stopped to listen for a bit, and before she knew it she was bursting into the room unable to stand it any longer.

"No, no," she complained. "You guys are all off pitch!" she continued waving her hands in a stop gesture. "Here, let me see the music sheet," she said.

"Here," someone said as they handed her a music sheet.

"Ahem, la la laa~~~ la la laa~~," Ash started to warm her voice up. They she took the music sheet and looked at it for a second. She promptly gave it back.

"Wait-" started the guy who she handed the sheet back to. He was about to ask why she gave it back, but she started to sing.

"Lain with verdure in Namimori

Neither big nor small, average is fine

Never changing

Healthy and admirable

Ah...

Let's sing together

Namimori Middle School

Shining with morning dew in Namimori

Mediocre and average is fine

Never losing one's composure

Healthy and admirable

Ha ha...

Let's laugh together

Namimori Middle School

You and me in Namimori

Ordinary and average is fine always together

Healthy and admirable

Ah...

Let's walk together

Naimori Middle School"

Everyone was shocked, she sang the entire song with perfect pitch and without looking at the sheet for more than a second. "Now," she said. "I feel like I got the feel of things. So...," she started to arrange the committee like a choir. She taught them each group separately when to sing and how to sing it. The whole committee worked hard to get it perfect. The sun was setting as they perfected it. Everyone cheered when they finally got it perfect.

"Thanks onee-sama!" they all cheered.

"No problems my little students. You all worked really hard and I am proud of each and every one of you," she said smiling down at them. They were all sitting in a circle around her as she sat in a chair. "So, why wear you all singing in the first place? I kinda got side tracked," she said scratching her head with a sheepish look on her face.

"Hm...," they thought. "Why were we... OH!" they suddenly shouted.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We were preparing to teach you the initiation to the disciplinary committee," they explained to her.

"Oh yeah? What was it?" she asked curiously. She wondered what kinda initiation she was going to have to do, and also what kinda initiation involved a song.

"The Chairman insists that every new member of the disciplinary committee has to learn the Namimori anthem," they said. "We were going to teach you how to sing the song, but it turns out that you taught us the song," they laughed.

Just then, Kusakabe and Hibari walked into the reference room after another long meeting with the boxing club captain.

Hibari sighed and Kusakabe agreed. "Meetings with Rohei always last so long," Kusakabe commented. "And he doesn't agree to anything we compromise, he won't even agree to met with us if you aren't present. It's just plain impossible that we give him all our money and force everyone to join the boxing club," Kusakabe sighed. "Huh? What are you guys all doing here?" he asked the disciplinary committee.

"Oh, um," they said embarrassed.

"HAHA," laughed Kusakabe. "You guys had to have a new member teach you how to sing the initiation song? And it took you guys all day to do it!"

"Does that mean that you did nothing today," asked Hibari coolly.

"Sorry, chairman!" they all yelled.

"Hey hey hey!" said Ash intervening for them. "If you think you are so high and might, let's hear you sing it!" She said putting her hands on her hips. The guys all cringed, preparing for the worst.

"Wait, chairman!" they said. "We are sorry, let's just forget about this okay! Ash knows the song now too!" They pleaded, but Kusakabe stopped them with a shake of his head.

"Let them work it out themselves, we can't solve all their problems for them," he sighed. They could both be so immature.

"Vice chairman!" they said with awe, stars in their eyes.

"Let's hear it!" challenged Ash. "If you think you can!" she taunted.

"No," he answered.

"Scared? The big bad ol' boss scared?" she taunted getting in his face.

"No, I just don't want to," he said flatly.

"Haha!" she laughed at him. "Good excuse."

"Fine," he said. "If you want me to prove you wrong that bad."

He started singing, but Ash joined in too. They both tried to out due each other. It was dark before they were both out of breath and taking a break. Everyone else had gone home.

"We... pant...need...wheeze...a...judge," said Ash between breaths.

"Fine by me," Hibari answered coolly. He was out of breath, but not going to admit it to Ash.

Suddenly Annalisa passed by the door. "SENPAI! SENPAI!" Yelled Ash trying to get her attention.

Annalisa stopped in the doorway, "Yes, you two had a nice little duet. You both sounded great! Now if you'll excuse me, I am late meeting Yamamoto and there is no way I am going to walk home by myself!" She said as she turned around quickly and walked away.

"Duet?!" said Ash blushing, she turned to peek at how Hibari had taken that. She turned to see nothing! He had run away when she wasn't looking! "THAT JERK!" She raised her fist shaking it in the air. Hibari lay on the roof of the school. He had plugged his ears in preparation of her shouts. All the way home, She grumbled to herself. "That stupid, idiotic, pig-headed, arrogant, jerkwad! I'll beat him up the next time I see his big fat ugly face!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Senpai, What Just Happened?!**

The next morning after Ash had gotten sick, Annalisa and Dino met to discuss how they were going to get Ash and Hibari together. "Well, I think the best way would be jealousy," Annalisa thought aloud. "They are both the learn the hard way type. You know, the don't know what you have till you lost it type."

"I agree. They are also both the direct type," Added Dino. They both sighed at the huge amount of work cut out for them.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Said Annalisa excitedly. "What if I started to hang out with Hibari to make Ash jealous, and you hung around Ash to make Hibari jealous. One of us could just be sitting there while the other one said a bunch of stuff to add to the jealousy!"

"Yeah!" said Dino getting excited too. "Oh, but that won't work. You are the only girl we know who would be unafraid to hang out with Hibari, but you are dating Yamamoto. And I am the only guy who would be able to do it, but Ash would just find it weird that if I started to flirt with/ hang out with her more."

"Oh," said Annalisa looking downcast. "I didn't think of that. You're right."

"I know!" shouted Dino. "I have the perfect person in Italy! He even owes me a favor! I'll ask him to transfer here for awhile and make Hibari jealous!"

"Yeah!" agreed Annalisa and the two slapped high fives. "But what are we going to do about Ash?"

"Right," frowned Dino. "There's that too." The two went quiet, going back to their thinking. "I know!" Annalisa explained loudly, breaking the silence. "I know of a girl in Italy too! But I can't go to her, and it would take too long to contact her. Do you think you could deliver a letter for me when you go?" asked Annalisa hope itself was condensed in her eyes.

"Sure," answered Dino. "I'm on my way to get Luca anyways."

"Yay!" cheered Annalisa. "Okay so here's the plan. I'll ask Ash and you ask Hibari how they feel about each other. That will hopefully make them each aware of the other. Then You go and get those people in Italy and then they get close to Ash and Hibari while we spread rumors."

"Yup!" agreed Dino. "So, give me about a week to get them. After that we will put our plan into motion."

"Hehe," laughed Annalisa. "Alright partner!" She held out her hand and they shook on it.

A Week Later

Hibari was doing what he usually did, laying on the Namimori roof and trying to take a nap, when the doors to the roof where thrown open. "Hey, Kyoya! I was looking for you," said Dino walking out with Romario at his side. "I went to the reference room and met Kusakabe. Nice fellow he was. Makes for a good right hand man. He is hardworking and I get the feeling that he looks out for you in more ways than one. He reminds me of you Romario," commented Dino.

"Yes, and Hibari-san reminds me of you Boss," added Romario.

"Really?" asked Dino. He looked back and forth between the serious Hibari and his laid back self. "Here, wait a minute," he said walking over to Hibari. He fixed his hair, narrowed his eyes, and frowned. "Do I remind you more of him now?" asked Dino in a low voice trying to imitate Hibari. Dino and Romario started to laugh, while Hibari silently prepared his tonfas. "Wait, wait," said Dino trying hard to stop laughing. "I actually came here to say something to you." Dino took several deep breaths. Finally he stopped laughing. "I was wondering what you thought of Ash?"

Ash and Annalisa at the moment

"So, what do you think of the guys?" asked Annalisa. The girls were at home relaxing. Homework and dinner was both done.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"You know, who you think is good looking, personalities, and such. So, let's start with Hibari!" Said Annalisa excitedly.

"Um... he is an arrogant jerk," answered Ash flatly. "Next? Why are we doing this anyways? You usually don't talk about guys and whatnot."

"Well, I just wanted to. We both know that if I didn't bring it up, we would never talk about girly stuff like this," said Annalisa innocently. "Now come on, tell me your real opinion of him."

"Your right, I answered falsely because you were here," answered Ash. Annalisa sighed in relief. "I really think he is an arrogant, lazy, tyrannic jerk," replied Ash bored. "I was going to easy on him."

"I think he is good looking and he did save you a lot of times," said Annalisa.

"If you really think so," answered Ash making a face. "Every time I see him all I see is his terrible personality."

"But like I said he cares about his men. I know he has saved you many times," Annalisa was getting desperate now.

"He doesn't have to do it in such a jerky manner though," said Ash scowling.

"He is hardworking! He is the chairman of the disciplinary committee and does a lot of work there," countered Annalisa.

"Sure," Ash was starting to get weirded out with how much Annalisa was building him up. "Go for it, though I don't personally think either he or Yamamoto are worthy of you Senpai."

"NO! I like Yamamoto!" said Annalisa. "I was trying to get you to like Hibari!" she thought face palming.

"Um, Senpai? You okay?" asked Ash really confused.

"Yeah, moving on," continued Annalisa. "I hear we are going to have some new transfer students coming soon."

Back to Hibari and Dino

"She is one handful of a subordinate. She is lazy, has an attitude, and rebellious to the core," answered Hibari flat. "I answered, now leave."

Dino sighed, "Well I figured as much. I also came to tell you one more thing. There are new transfer students coming soon. They are friends of mine, please treat them nicely," said Dino with a smile.

"Hmph," answered Hibari.

Before Hibari could kick them off his roof, Dino spoke up, "Okay! That's all I'm leaving now!"

"Is that really okay boss? It doesn't feel like we accomplished anything," said Romario.

"Romario, Romario," sighed Dino. "Things like this take time, especially with thick skinned stubborn people."

"Right boss," smiled Romario.

Ash and Annalisa

"Okay," said Ash clearly not seeing how this applies to her.

Annalisa sighed, "Just be nice to them okay? I hear they are transferring to our class."

"Oh," said Ash seeing the connection now. "Fine if I must! And here I was planning on ambushing them, stripping them, then taking all their money!" She finished sarcastically.

"Hey!" said Annalisa trying to be serious, but laughing. "I don't need any back sass young misses!"

"I am so very sorry! I don't know what came over me!" said Ash continuing in her sarcasm.

Annalisa sighed, "What am I going to do with you!"

"Hehe," laughed Ash.

"Now go to bed! We have school tomorrow! And I still have some business to tend to," She was trying to use a strict voice and pointing in the direction of Ash's room.

"Yes ma'am!" said Ash. She saluted in front of Annalisa getting a head pat, then left the room sticking her tongue out.

Annalisa watched her leave, then waited for awhile to let Ash fall asleep. After she was sure that Ash was asleep, she grabbed her jacket and left the apartment quietly. Dino was waiting quietly on her roof in hiding. Annalisa almost missed him.

"What are you Hibari now?" asked Annalisa looking up at him. Dino for the second time that day fixed his hair, narrowed his eyes, and frowned.

"What do you think? More like Kyoya?" he asked in his deep voice imitating Hibari. He and Annalisa cracked up.

"What are you doing here really?" she asked.

"Well, I forgot that it would be dark by the time you could met us at the hotel. And we both know that you and dark don't mix, so I kindly came here to be your escort. When you came out though, I freaked and thought you were Ash. The only place to hide here is on the roof!" he explained himself.

"You know what they say, great minds think alike," sighed Annalisa. "I was just thinking about that myself," she smiled up at him as he came down and offered her his arm. "Thanks!"

"Anything for you lil' sis!" he said. They walked to the hotel where the transfer students were waiting.

"Annalisa this is my friend Luca. He is a few months older than Ash, so he is twelve too," introduced Dino.

"Hello," said Luca. He was Italian with dark almost black hair that was waved, but not long. He had tanned skin, was tone, and was about the height of Gokudera. He held out his hand to Annalisa and she shook it. He looked a bit nervous, with slightly flushed cheeks.

"Oh, you don't have to be nervous," said Annalisa with a smile.

"Right, it's just unnerving to be with such pretty ladies," he said honestly. "But I have heard so much about you form Dino that it feels like this isn't the first time I have met you." His manner was very pure and innocent. It was very cute.

"Hey! It took me forever to get her with Yamamoto!" complained Dino. "Don't ruin it! See what I mean when I say he is perfect for the job?!" asked Dino turning to Annalisa.

"Yes," answered Annalisa. "He is very sweet. Even Ash would be moved by his straight forward and honest compliments. "And don't worry Dino. I love Yamamoto, Luca reminds me of Tsuna though! I just want him to call me onee-chan! So, cute! Why couldn't you be my little brother? Reborn isn't cute at all!"

"Um then 'onee-chan'?" asked Luca innocently.

"Aw! So cute!" said Annalisa. "You can call me onee-chan!" Dino sighed. Annalisa loved little kids too much. "Sorry, sorry we got off topic," said Annalisa shaking her head. "This is my old friend Daniella! She is in the care of the 9th! I met her a long time ago. She is a childhood friend! She is the same age as me, fourteen," said Annalisa happily as she went and hugged the girl. "But I guess you already met her, after all you did have to go and get her. Thank you for that by the way," said Annalisa to Dino.

"No prob," he answered casually.

"It's been so long since I have seen you!" squealed Annalisa. "We mail each other, but it's not the same as seeing you in the flesh and blood!"

"Haha!" laughed Daniella. She was also an Italian, but she had very light brown hair. It was wavy too, but very long. It reached her thin waist. She was also tan, and the same height as Annalisa. "Well, my flesh and blood is happy to see yours!" she and Annalisa laughed together.

"Sorry about making you came all the way here, even though I am glad to see you, and making you travel with a stranger," said Annalisa to Daniella.

"Don't worry about it," said Daniella waving it off. "Your letter explained everything. Plus the boss consented to letting me go. He also confirmed that he knew Dino. Dino was also really nice to me," said Daniella smiling at Dino.

"See? I was a perfect gentleman!" said Dino to Annalisa.

"You sure your alright?" asked Annalisa pretending to check Daniella all over.

"Yes, I'm fine," laughed Daniella.

"So, how did you and Luca met?" asked Annalisa.

"He was an orphan in my turf, I took him in," answered Dino rubbing Luca's head while Luca laughed. "We raised him like family! And how does he repay us? By saying that he wants to be a police man!" Everyone laughed. "So, don't you think he reminds you of me?" asked Dino.

"No," said Annalisa. "he is MUCH smoother with the ladies." Everyone laughed again.

"What? I am so smooth with the ladies!" countered Dino.

"Really? Let's think back to a few years ago when you had me practice pickup lines with you!" laughed Annalisa. "You couldn't say them without blushing, messing up, or biting your tongue!"

"Hey! At least I am smooth now!" complained Dino.

"You still practice in the mirror," replied Romario who had joined the party just then.

"HAHA!" laughed Annalisa. She slapped five with Romario.

"Well," said Dino. "I distinctly remember someone being shy around guys for what? Eight years? You hide behind me for so many years of school together. Real smooth," said Dino sarcastically.

"Excuse me," said Annalisa with her hands on her hips. "Who has a boyfriend now? And who's single? That's what I thought!"

"Alright alright!" said Dino holding his hands up in an I give position. "You win!"

"Good," said Annalisa getting him to bend down so she could rub his head. Everyone laughed, and this time Romario high fived Annalisa. "Oops, we got off topic again. So, let's go over the plan again. Luca you will be getting close to my friend Ash to make someone named Hibari jealous, and Daniella you will get close to Hibari to get Ash jealous. I will introduce you guys to both of them tomorrow. The goal is the get the two together." Everyone nodded their consent. The whole party went thorough their various strategies and scenarios. Soon it was late into the night. The party said their goodbyes and Dino walked Annalisa home.

"Here's to a successful plan," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Agreed," said Annalisa accepting his hand.

The Next Morning

"COME ON ASH!" yelled Annalisa from the kitchen. "WE CAN'T BE LATE TODAY!" In response to her voice, Annalisa heard a loud thud. "ASH! DON'T BE LAZY! GOT OFF THE FLOOR AND GET CHANGED!" Annalsia sighed. Ash was so not a morning person. She always did this. Ash would try to get out of bed, but loss strength half way through and fall flat on the floor, then be to lazy to get up. Next she heard a few more thuds and crashes, Ash knocking things off of her shelves and tripping. A few seconds later, a messily dressed Ash showed up with half closed eyes.

"Good morning," she yawned. Annalisa put the food on the table and fixed her uneven pigtail and crooked collar, while Ash sat down to eat breakfast. They both ate quickly and put their dishes in the sink. It was Ash's job to do them after school since Annalisa made the meal. They two grabbed their book bags and were out the door. They met the usual gang on the way to school. Yamamoto and Gokudera arguing about something, Tsuna and Reborn running late, Kyoko walking leisurely with Hana, and Rohei doing roadwork on the way to school they all met and went to school together. They went into class like usual and talked about the usual stuff.

Soon class started. The teacher went to the front of the room with an announcement, "Class, we are going to have a few new transfer students starting today. They are both from Italy. This is Luca and this is Daniella."

"Hello," bowed Luca.

"Hi!" said Daniella with a smile.

"They are new here, so be nice to them. Does anyone what to volunteer to show them around," asked the teacher. Virtually everyone raised their hands. Everyone wanted to spend time with either the new cute guy or girl. "Um, do you two know anyone?" asked the teacher.

"Onee-chan," answered Luca pointing to Annalisa.

"Annalisa," said Daniella at the same time.

"Okay then, Annalisa can you show the two of them around?" asked the teacher.

"No, problem," answered Annalisa.

"Now that that is taken care of, you two can go sit next to Annalisa," instructed the teacher.

"Yes sir," they both said, then sat down.

As soon as the two sat down, they were bombarded with question. "Where are you from, how old where they, were they single?" Daniella handled it fine, but Luca seemed a bit lost and nervous, which the girls loved.

"Oh, um," Luca looked like a kid who had lost his mom in the supermarket. He leaned towards Annalisa. Annalisa seeing his uneasiness smiled at him.

"I am going to start the lesson now," warned the teacher and the noise settled down.

Lunch time!

Daniella and Luca were once again surrounded. Annalisa felt bad, Luca the poor kid. "Daniella, Luca! Want me to show you guys around? The teacher asked me too," Annalisa gently reminded her classmates of that fact.

"Yes," they both said. Annalisa took them up the the roof with everyone else.

"Everyone, this is my childhood friends Daniella," Annalisa introduced them all. "And this is Luca. He is a friend of Dino's here on vacation. Dino wanted him to hang out with people his own age," she explained.

"Hi," said everyone.

"Okay, so left to right this is Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, and Ash," said Annalisa.

"Hi," said Luca and Daniella.

"So, why did you call Annalisa onee-chan?" asked Gokudera.

"Yeah? Are you my girlfriend's brother?" asked Yamamoto. Annalisa noticed how he had included that she was his girlfriend while casually placing his arm around her. She stiffed a giggle.

"OH, are you Yamamoto?" asked Luca. "Sorry, I am bad with names."

"Yeah, no sweat," said Yamamoto.

"Dino has told me a lot about you! Can I call you Onii-chan?" he asked excitedly.

"And that is how I was called Onee-chan," concluded Annalisa.

"Sure," said Yamamoto cheerily, he had a soft spot for children too.

Luca turned to Ash, "Are you Ash?" he asked blushing. "Wow, you're really pretty," he said straight forwardly.

"Yeah," said Ash thinking this was getting weirder by the second.

Luca and Daniella soon were used to the group and were taking part in their conversations. Later after school since Annalisa didn't have Kendo club, she took the two of them for a tour around the school.

"Okay, you did great Luca!" she praised. He smiled in embarrassment, but was happy to get praised non the less.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" he said. "It was fun hanging out with Onii-chan and the rest!"

"Yup you have some good friends," smiled Daniella.

"Thanks! Alright," said Annalisa getting serious. "We are about to go into the disciplinary committee. Daniella your up!"

"You got it!" said Daniella giving Annalisa the thumbs up sign.

Annalisa escorted the two of them into the reference room. "And here is the disciplinary committee. This is were Ash has club activities."

"Ah!" commented the two.

"Oh, and we are in luck," said Annalisa. "This is the head perfect, Hibari."

"Who are they?" asked Hibari coldly barely looking up from his seemingly never ending paper work.

"These are the new transfer students," answered Annalisa. "I brought them here, because Daniella is interested in joining."

"Yup!" confirmed Daniella. "I like to keep everything in order and in line."

"So, I suggested she enter the disciplinary committee," explained Annalisa. "She is very organized and good at desk work." Annalisa raised her eyebrows and pointed to the pile on his desk.

"When do you want to start?" asked Kusakabe coming in just then.

"I can start whenever," answered Daniella.

"Okay, well if you are going to join us you need to learn the son-" started Hibari.

"AH!" said Kusakabe loudly interrupting Hibari. "Chairman, they are only going to be here for a while. I don't think it is necessary for her to do the um... 'initiation', for she will be just a temporary member," Kusakabe said hurriedly.

"Vice Chairman, you do not interrupt me," said Hibari, but despite that he dropped the 'initiation' idea. Kusakabe sighed in relief.

"Well, Annalisa I can take Daniella from here," said Kusakabe. "I'll be sure to show her around properly."

"Okay, thanks," answered Annalisa. So, they left Daniella there and continued on their tour of the school. The rest of the afternoon was spent showing Luca around the school and to the various clubs.

Daniella and Hibari

Soon after Kusakabe showed Daniella around the disciplinary committee and what to do, he had to take care of something. That left Daniella alone with Hibari. "Well I guess it's my turn to shine, Luca already had a good start with Ash," thought Daniella. "Time to show off for the chairman!" Daniella had a stack of paper work to do, she finished it quickly. "Uh," She said turning to Hibari. "I'm done with this pile, do you want me to do the one you are working on? It shouldn't take me too long, and I'm sure that you have more important things to do than paper work," she said gently with a sweet smile.

"Half of these need my signature," he started flatly.

"Okay," she said easily dismissing his rejection. "How about we do this," she said as she moved her seat to next to his. They were now sitting side by side at his desk. "This way, I can do the paper work, then hand it to you when it requires a signature." At first Daniella, thought his silence meant that he didn't like the idea but instead he started to hand the pile of paper work to her. She smiled to herself and started the work.

"CHAIRMAN!" yelled Ash as she walked into the reference room suddenly. She stopped short when she saw the cozy position they were in. She was flustered for a second, but quickly recovered, "So, Chairman," Ash started to smirk. "You giving Daniella the _personal _tour?" She started to laugh.

"I was doing paper work and needed his signature on some things," answered Daniella smoothly. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"I was just going to ask the chairman if I could leave early," said Ash a little bored with that response. "Senpai doesn't have club activities so I wanted to walk her home instead of that jerk Yamamoto."

"I thought he was her boyfriend," said Daniella confused.

"NO! I DO NOT APPROVE! HE IS-" Shouted Ash, but was cut off.

"Fine, you would have just complained and not done any work if I forced you to stay. Plus I don't need your screaming. Daniella, can you handle her work?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes of course," answered Daniella. Ash felt a little left out.

"Okay," she said a little disheartened. She grabbed her stuff and left with a backwards glance at the two and their friendly atmosphere.

Ash and Annalisa at Home

Ash had indeed caught Annalisa and Yamamoto on their way home. It had taken longer than Annalisa had thought to show Luca around. The tour finished at the baseball club, were the club was wrapping things up. Luca had gone home from there, and Annalisa had waited for Yamamoto and started to walk home with him. Ash had met up with them shortly after, squeezing between the two. She had latched onto Annalisa and growled at Yamamoto. Annalisa was trying very hard not to laugh in the background. At dinner, Ash had told Annalisa all about how the weird scene between Daniella and Hibari she had stumbled upon.

"It was SO weird! He was actually sitting with his shoulder touching her's! That close!" explained Ash like it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. "And he trusted a new member that joined that day and who doesn't even know the song to do _my _work!"

"Well," said Annalisa hesitantly. "You did abandon your work, he needed someone who was free to do it."

"But a new member?" Ash shook her head. Annalisa mentally praised Daniella in her head.

"Well, enough about that," said Annalisa. "Let's hurry and clean up! The new episode of-"

"AH! HURRY SENPAI THE NEW EPISODE IS ABOUT TO COME ON!" Yelled Ash, and all serious talk was put out of their minds.

The following weeks

"Have you heard the rumors?" asked one girl to another.

"Yeah! They say that the head perfect actually has a girlfriend!" said the other girl.

"Yup! They say it's one of the new transfers. An Italian named Daniella," they whispered. Annalisa heard and was absolutely over the moon. She had been very proud of both Daniella and Luca. They had both been doing their very best to get as close to Ash and Hibari as was possible. Annalisa may have been happy, but someone else wasn't.

"Chairman doesn't have girlfriends, that girl just joined the committee," said Ash irritated.

"But I hear that someone saw them cuddling in the reference room," said yet another girl.

"They were doing desk work," sighed Ash. She was getting really tired of this, "At least get your fact straight people!" She though.

"You seem to be in a bad mode," said Annalisa next to her.

"I'm just tired of all these weird rumors," complained Ash. "That jerk flirting with someone else!"

Annalisa's eyes widened for a split second, but she didn't want to ruin the moment so she pushed her surprise down. "What is he thinking ruining the reputation of the entire committee like this!" Annalisa was confused. What about what she had just said. Annalisa sighed, Ash must not have heard what she just said.

"Ash! Onee-chan!" came a familiar voice. "What's up?" Asked Luca.

"Nothing! What's up with you?" asked Annalisa smiling at him.

"Nothing, how are you Ash?" he asked turning to her.

"Irritable because of a certain jerk," she complained.

"That's not good!" cried Luca as he grabbed her face and pulled it towards his. He examined her face closely. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to worry about anything! Whose the jerk, I'll talk to him," said Luca looking worriedly at Ash. Annalisa could have screamed that was so cute!

"Uh, thanks but I can handle it myself," said Ash pulling away quickly. She couldn't deal with his type.

"Okay," he said sadly.

"Errr," said Ash realizing her mistake and trying to fix it. "I mean I don't want to bother you with something this trivial, I'll call you if I need help."

His face brightened instantly and he took her hand, "I'll do anything you ask!"

Hibari was suddenly behind him, "Do you need something with my subordinate?" He asked Luca pointedly.

"Nothing much, just to treat her with the respect she deserves unlike a certain jerk," He replied just as pointedly.

"Luca," said Annalisa putting a hand out to stop him.

"Fine, your lucky Onee-chan stopped me," he warned with a snarl.

"Haha!" laughed Ash patting his head. "Thanks Luca! But I can handle this jerk alone! I'll call you for back up one day!" She said. Waving over her shoulder, she walked away with Hibari.

As the weeks began to pile up the jealously followed suit. By the end of a month, both Hibari and Ash were ticking bombs just waiting to go off. One day Hibari was laying on the roof taking a nap, Daniella came up to get him. When she saw him sleeping, she smiled to herself and left to go get something. She came back with a blanket and was placing it on him, when he grabbed her wrist. He had been half awake and vaguely saw something coming his way, so he had tried to grab it. This caused Daniella to fall on top of him.

Just then Ash walked though the door to the balcony, "Really?!" she screamed. "Here we are doing our best in our work and denying that you are a flirt, and what are you doing? UP HERE FLIRTING!" Ash yelled frustrated. "Why did I have to fall for a jerk like you!" Suddenly her eyes went big, "No, I didn't-" Daniella had gotten off of Hibari and he was walking towards her. "NO, you stay away from me," she panicked backing up. He kept walking towards her, so she did the only thing she could think to do, she turned and ran away.

"What should I do?" thought Ash frantically. She had run away to hide in an empty classroom. "First I need to leave on a long journey, I'll need food, clothes, money-"

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Annalisa. She had been on her way to the Kendo club when she saw Ash run past her.

"SENPAI!" wailed Ash as she threw herself into Annalisa's arms.

"Woah! What happened?" She asked catching her. Ash told Annalisa all about what had happened. How she had been jealous of Daniella and how close she was to Hibari.

"I didn't know it at first," sniffed Ash. "In fact, I only noticed when I yelled it at them a few minutes ago. I guess I love him," said Ash, though she said it like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "So, my only option is to run away to Europe and live out my days in disguise there," finished Ash.

"Wait!" said Annalisa. She had not been expecting that last part. "How about this," advised Annalisa. "Today is Wednesday, why don't you finish the week out. Then if you feel like he doesn't return your feelings you quit the disciplinary committee."

"Yeah," agreed Ash sadly. "As much as I love the guys, I don't think I can stay much longer."

Thursday

Every time Ash was near Hibari she would act nervous, then run away. She was super awkward around him now. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was sad, but there was no way he returned her feelings. She would have to quit the disciplinary committee.

Friday

Friday morning, She turned in her resignation slip. "You really want to quit?" Hibari asked her.

She really didn't want to be near him, but all resignations were handled by the captain of that group. "Yes," she lied. She really didn't want to quit. She didn't want to leave the guys, and she didn't want to leave Hibari's side she had recently found out.

Hibari wordlessly stamped his approval on her resignation. With that, this was officially her last day in the committee. Ash felt dumb over it, but she was fighting tears. She had slightly hoped that he would try and stop her. "A truly stupid thought," she laughed bitterly at herself. "What was I expecting?Him to suddenly give me and kiss and a confession? Like that would happen!" After school, she went through her last perimeter check and tearfully said goodby to the guys in the committee. There was much crying involved. She turned one last time to face the all to familiar reference room. Inside, she saw her first and last sight of the disciplinary committee, Hibari tirelessly doing paper work at his desk. That memory was burned into her mind forever. A tear drop fell as she left it all behind.

Kusakabe was crying, "Chairman, why did you let her leave?" he yelled angrily at him.

Hibari was surprised, "Because that was what she wanted," he answered.

"NO, she was lying! She only quit because she thought that you didn't return her feelings and didn't want things to be awkward in the disciplinary committee! Now she is gone forever!" He yelled.

Hibari sighed, "This girl is nothing but a pain!" he said as he jumped to his feet and ran after her. He ran threw the halls, there she was! Right in front of him. He reached out and grabbed her.

Turning her around he complained, "You are such a pain!" He bent down and kissed her.

He sighed like he always had to deal with things like this, "but you might as well be my pain," he finished as he turned and walked away handing her back her resignation slip. Truth was that he had been bothered by Luca too.

"Senpai, what just happened?" asked Ash confused.

"Hibari just publicly declared you his girlfriend," said Annalisa excitedly and doing a happy dance. "Our plan totally worked!"

"Who is 'our' and what plan?" asked Ash.

"Oh, um...," Annalisa stopped dancing.

Later that evening

Annalisa had told Ash all about their plan. Ash was shocked, mad even, but she couldn't stay mad especially since it was Senpai. Dino had come down to get Daniella and Luca as well as celebrate. Annalisa invited everyone to have a party at the girls house to celebrate.

At the Disciplinary Committee

Kusakabe had no idea what to make of the situation when Hibari had rushed out. Soon though, he was back. "What happened Chairman?" He asked confused.

"Ash won't be leaving the disciplinary committee," he said. At first Kusakabe didn't get the meaning of his words, but it soon sank in. Kusakabe smiled.

"Kusakabe, enough distractions, did you finish the proposal I asked you to do?" Hibari asked moving on.

"I'll get right on it," Kusakabe couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, and Chairman?" Hibari looked up from his work. "Thank you!"

What happened with Luca and Daniella

The two had to leave shortly after that, but they stayed friends with the gang in Japan. Daniella and Annalisa still exchange letters, and the two of them come and visit everyone in Japan ever so often. When they said goodbye, there was much tears and promises to keep in touch.

"No hard feelings?" Asked Daniella.

"Nope, as long as you don't like Hibari I am good," answered Ash. "In fact it's the opposite without you guys we wouldn't have gotten together. I am thankful to you!"

"No problem, and you don't have to worry. I like someone else," said Daniella looking at Luca.

"Goodbye Onii-chan, Onee-chan! Thanks for looking after me!" said Luca happily.

"Bye, be a good boy in school, don't eat to many sweets, and um," said Annalisa as she hugged him tight.

"Take care of yourself," said Yamamoto rubbing his head. "Come and visit any time! I can teach you baseball!" Luca smiled at the two of them.

"Goodbye!" said Annalisa to Daniella also hugging her tight.

"Goodbye!" said Daniella. She looked around then pulled Annalisa close to whisper something in her ear. "I thought you were crazy when I found out that you weren't with Dino, but I think I am starting to understand. Yamamoto is cute!" Annalisa blushed hard.

"Daniella!" she yelled.

Daniella laughed, "I wish you luck! Wish me luck too!"

"Good luck," said Annalisa knowing what she was talking about. Annalisa had been the first to notice. Daniella liked Luca. Everyone waved until their plane was out of sight. It turns out that the two of them liked each other and are now happily dating.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is your last chance to make things right with me! PLEASE POST IT!**

**The Fireworks for Which We Fight**

"Ash do you need help with your yukata?" asked Annalisa coming into Ash's room to help her. They were preparing to go to the festival. Annalisa had already put on her light gray yukata decorated with roses and cherry blossoms.

"Yes Senpai!" cried Ash. She was trying to put on her light yukata with a flower and insect pattern.

"Here," said Annalisa. She helped her fix it.

"Thanks Senpai!" said Ash twirling in front of the mirror in her room.

"No problem, now go and blow away Hibari and those disciplinary guys!" laughed Annalisa.

"You too, take it easy on Yamamoto!" warned Ash. "I mean it!"

Annalisa laughed, "Will do!" They two walked to the school together where they parted ways, Ash to met with the disciplinary committee on the school roof and Annalisa to met with the rest of the gang at the neighborhood festival.

"Hey guys!" said Annalisa meeting up with Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and Lambo. "You guys look very pretty," said Annalisa to Kyoko and Haru. They were both wearing light yukatas with flower print.

"You too," they complimented Annalisa.

"Thanks you," said Annalisa. "Where are the boys?"

"I think that they are working a stand over there," said Kyoko pointing to a stand that sells chocolate bananas.

"I hear they had to run one last year too," laughed Annalisa.

"Yeah, we broke a slide at the pool teaching Tsuna-san how to swim," said Haru sheepishly.

"What happened this time?" Asked Annalisa.

"I hear that they were playing mafia in a park and wrecked it," answered Kyoko.

"Dangerous!" said Haru sounding worried.

"Haha! I can imagine it," giggled Annalisa. "I think I'll go give them a hand, I did come so that I could hang out with everyone."

"Okay," said the girls. "Then we will met up with you and the guys later for fireworks. Tell them to met us at the same place as last year."

"Okay, see you guys!" Annalisa yelled after them. She walked up to their stall. "One chocolate banana please," she ordered.

"Coming right up," said Tsuna. "Oh, it's you Annalisa."

"Hey," she said.

"Here," said Yamamoto handing him a chocolate banana. "Oh, hi Annalisa. What's up?"

"Nothing," she said smiling as she took the banana from Tsuna's outstretched hand. "I thought that I could give you guys a hand. After I finish my banana that is," she said cheerily.

"We would be glad to have you," said Tsuna Yamamoto agreed.

"Thanks," said Annalisa eating her banana. "Your stand looks good," she commented on their Chinese decorations and the colorful display of chocolate covered bananas.

"Yeah, adult I-Pin showed us how to do it last year," answered Tsuna. "We jus- Gokudera you can't just force the customers! Sorry, Annalisa I'll be right back," said Tsuna hastily. Annalisa and Yamamoto chatted a bit while he dipped bananas and she finished hers.

"Okay, all done," said Annalisa. "I'll help you guys! Here, want me to be in front Tsuna?"

"Yes!" Tsuna sounded overjoyed. With Annalisa treating the customers nicely and not just giving away the merchandise, they were coming close to their goal.

"Oh, I forgot," said Annalisa. "The girls told me that they would met you guys for fireworks at the place you all met last year."

"Yay! Let's reach our goal quickly so we can go see the fireworks with everyone," encouraged Tsuna.

"Yeah!" Cheered the other two. They keep selling at a good pace, and soon reached their goal with time to spare before the fireworks.

"Thanks to last year, I was expecting something awful to happen right before we reached our goal," commented Tsuna.

"What happened last year?" asked Annalisa.

"We almost got robbed by the jerk life guards we had met over the summer," replied Gokudera.

"Yeah, but we beat them up with the help of Hibari. Though he almost stole our money after that," sighed Tsuna.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them this year," said Annalisa. "Before I came here I dropped Ash off at the party the disciplinary committee was having on the Namimori roof."

"Oh, sounds interesting," said Yamamoto.

"Well, anyways we are free for a while. We finished so fast," said Tsuna.

"It's all thanks to the hard work you all put in," commented Annalisa.

"You helped us too," added Tsuna. "Anyways what do you guys want to do?"

"I go where you go 10th," said Gokudera.

"I want to try the ball throwing games," said Yamamoto.

"I want to try the shooting game," said Annalisa. So, since they wanted to do something different, Yamamoto and Annalisa went to try the games while Tsuna and Gokudera went to look around the festival.

As Yamamoto and Annalisa walked off together to go find the games Tsuna couldn't help but feel sorry for the host of those games. "Those too are probably the type to win it all," he sighed.

Tsuna and Gokudera wondered the festival trying new foods and a few games here and there. Tsuna had to keep Gokudera from going on a rampage. Every time Tsuna lost a game Gokudera would accuse the people of running the stand of cheating and rigging the game. They met up with Haru and Kyoko. They were looking for the kids, Lambo had run off when they weren't looking and I-Pin had chased after them.

"We just looked away for a minute to buy them their cotton candy and they were gone!" said the girls panicking.

"Don't panic I'm sure we will find them," comforted Tsuna.

"That Stupid Cow," scowled Gokudera.

Annalisa and Yamamoto

"Here," said Annalisa as she handed Yamamoto a sweat band for his wrist. "I won it at that shooting game over there."

"Thanks," he said happily putting it on. "Here, I won this for you," he said in return handing her a necklace he had won at the ball toss stand. It had a blue bird on it.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at him, "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure," he said as she turned around and lifted her hair. After he finished putting it on for her something caught her eye, "Huh? Is that Lambo and I-Pin?"

Yamamoto turned in the direction she was pointing. "Yeah, it is," he said. They both walked up to the children.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Annalisa.

"We got lost," cried Lambo.

"Lambo got us lost!" Complained I-Pin. "Kyoko and Haru were about to buy us cotton candy when he ran away. I went to get him back, but when I reached him we were both lost."

"It was a good thing we ran into them," said Yamamoto.

"A very good thing," answered Annalisa. "It's very easy to get lost here. I-Pin, Lambo you need to tell the person you are with if you are going somewhere, that way the person can go with you and no one will get lost okay?"

"Okay," they both said. Soon all four were playing games and eating together. Lambo was on Yamamoto's shoulder, and Annalisa was carrying I-Pin. At one stall they stopped to get food from, the owner said, "My what a cute little family you have there!" This made the two older ones blush.

"Annalisa, is that Ash?" Asked Yamamoto suddenly pointing at a girl.

"Yeah, I wonder what she is doing here," replied Annalisa. "I dropped her off at the party on the Namimori roof with the rest of the disciplinary committee." All four of them walked over to where she was. "What are you doing here Ash?" Asked Annalisa.

"Well, the party was fun until the guys got a little rowdy and started to fight. This in turn led to property damage, and that led to an angry Hibari. He ended the party and told everyone to go home," she said shrugging. "So, I decided to come hang out with you guys."

"Cool, I was sad that you could come," said Annalisa going to hug her. The rest of the time was spent on showing Ash all the good games and food. Ash won a lot of games too. Ash game Annalisa a pair of earrings while Annalisa gave Ash a bracelet she had been planning on giving her. Soon it was time to go see the fireworks. Yamamoto took them to where the fireworks where. There they met a worried Kyoko and Haru. They were so happy when they saw that Yamamoto and Annalisa had Lambo and I-Pin. Quickly, everyone where telling stories of what had happened to them. Yamamoto, Annalisa, and Ash handed out stuff that they had won at the games. The fireworks started right then, Tsuna sat back smiling to himself and enjoying his time with everyone, "This is what we fight for," he whispered to himself.

"Huh?" asked someone as they all turned to Tsuna.

"OH, no, I was just talking to myself," he protested.

"What did you say?" asked Annalisa smiling at him.

"I was just saying that this is what we are fighting for. The fireworks and good times shared with everyone is what I feel is the most important," he said firmly. Everyone smiled.

"Yup!" they all agreed.


End file.
